You Saved My Life
by castlewalls7
Summary: Brittany and Santana meet through a mutual friend little do they know they both work at the same hospital medical center. How do two doctors save each other without knowing it? Also some Klaine and Faberry scenes. Setting is in New York.
1. Chapter 1

As they walk into Trinity for a cup of coffee as they head to work, Quinn and Santana talk about what they should do for the weekend. After all they are best friends however due to their hectic schedules the pair has not been able to spend as much time as they would like. Santana Lopez being a cardiologist has taken up a lot of her time not that she's complaining she enjoys her work but she also enjoys spending her free time with family and friends relaxing and having a good time. As for Quinn Fabray she's a gynecologist, she enjoys helping couples with pregnancy issue, infertility, etc. During her free time she enjoys spending it with the only woman in her life her daughter Beth whom she had while in high school and whom Santana has helped raise her.

"Chantel wants know if you want to go out tonight", Quinn says as she takes a sip of her coffee.

"I don't know it depends how long I get held up", Santana responses then adds after taking a sip of her coffee, "Lord knows I need the drink".

Quinn nods enjoying her coffee before heading to work

As they enter Virginia Mason Hospital and Medical Center, Quinn suggests they need to make a date to spend some outside quality time together.

"Beth misses you San and I miss my best friend we need to have a family night"

Santana sights "I know I miss my mini me too".

As they part ways Chantel a paramedic rushes into the ER with a patient who's having some major chest pains that seem to somehow make their way to her left shoulders and arm. Santana knowing this will be her first patient for the day drops her bags behind the reception's desk as she heads to the patient's room throwing on a white hospital coat and her stethoscope over her neck.

"What do we have here?" Santana asks as she enters the room looking at the patient and checking the chart.

"Chest pains major chest pains she said it started when she was on her to work then it starting hitting her left shoulders almost unable to drive", replies Chantel.

"Alright let's hook her up to an IV, and give her some baby aspirin for the pain, once the pain decreases I want an x-ray ordered and an EKG set up for further observation." Santana suggests.

Emma replies "Yes ma'am".

"The medication might make her sleepy. I will check on her in 20 minutes." Santana adds "let me know if she wakes up before I come back".

Emma nods and takes note of what has been done.

Meanwhile on the other side of the medical center, Brittany Pierce was just finishing up with a patient. Brittany Pierce an ENT specialist/surgeon also chairwoman for the deaf and hearing impaired organization and charity.

"If it doesn't get any better come back and see me and we'll do more test" she informs the patient.

"Thank you Dr. Pierce" the patient replies.

Brittany walks out of the room and runs into Chantel.

"Hey how's it going" she suggests

"Oh you know busy here and there" Chantel answers

"Oh so everyone is asking for a piece of your ass in action huh" Brittany laughs

"Oh honey they don't need to ask they demand and no one can get tired of this piece of ass" Chantel winks

Both ladies laugh

"Want to hang out with me and couple of friends tonight we don't see each other much expect when we're in uniforms" says Chantel

"Oh please woman like you get tired of seeing me in uniform" Brittany flirts

"Oh I'm not complaining sweetheart but I love to see out of your uniform" responses Chantel

"I love to but I have a friend that's doing a grand opening of her club maybe you and your friend should come it's club Trinity" Brittany replies

"I thought Trinity was a café" Chantel says confused

"Well during the day it's café at night it's a club she's been waiting to do this for a long time and with so much love and dedication and support from everyone she's finally added the final touches" she tells Chantel

"Sounds like it's gonna be a blast"

"Cool so the grand opening is at 9 tonight if when you get to the door just tell them you know me if anything text me and I'll come save you" she suggests.

"Can't wait looking forward to it" Chantel tells Brittany as she heads back out.

It's little past 5 pm and everyone including Santana is heading out as they all finish their round of patients. Santana being so grateful to be home before staying any longer suggest to Quinn that they should take Chantel up on her offer to hang out. All three decided to head home relax for a bit and meet up later. Chantel told them about club Trinity's grand opening they suggest it won't hurt to check it out.

Later that night they all meet up outside the club. As they make their way into the club just like Brittany suggest Chantel, Santana, and Quinn get in without any hassle.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Brittany notices Chantel and her friends as they make their way to the bar.

"Hey you made it" as she hugs Chantel

"Heck yeah I wouldn't miss such a grand opening this is awesome" she said as she takes in her surroundings.

"I see you brought your friends too"

"Yeah I did this is Quinn and Santana" as she introduces the pair

"Hi I'm Brittany nice to meet you why don't we head upstairs get a better view of everything plus I'll introduce you to my friends"

"Okay sounds good" Chantel said

As they head upstairs Brittany spots her friends Rachel, Mike, and Blaine at the VIP section.

"Hey guys this is Quinn, Santana, and Chantel" she introduces then turns around to three ladies "this is Rachel, Mike, and Blaine".

They all stand up and shake hands and offer their guests to join them. Brittany then turns around and walks towards the window that overlooks the bottom floor of the club and notices Ashley talking to Puck her DJ for the night. She waves at Ashley to join them, Ashley nods letting her know she'll be with them in a minute just then Santana joins her at the window.

"Who's that?" she asks

"That's my best friend and the owner of this place her name is Ashley" Brittany answers

"Wow she's pretty and young"

"Yeah we've known each other since we were little she's like a sister to me"

Santana turns to Brittany "So how do you know Chantel"

"I work at Virginia Mason Hospital and Medical Center so I see her there when she brings in patients" Brittany said

"You work at Virginia Mason Quinn and I both work there too" Santana response

"Really what field are you practicing" Brittany ask

"Cardiology and Quinn is Gynecology"

"I'm in the ENT field also the chairwoman for the organization"

"Wow that's awesome how long have you been there"

"2 yrs. how about you"

"4 yrs. I guess that's why I never notice you you're still a little fresh to the place"

"Yeah but I love what I do"

"Me too"

They lock eye contact and smile at one another. Just then Ashley walks in all energetic and excited walking towards Santana and Brittany.

"Party in the house bitches drinks on me for the night since I got my best friend here and her sexy gorgeous brown eyed woman and a whole bunch of pussy and cock" she yells

Everybody joins in and yells yeah and cheers. A couple of them head down to the dance floor while the rest stayed and continued on with their conversations. Brittany turned to Santana.

"Sorry about that she's Ashley for you" Brittany smiles

"It's okay but is she drunk" Santana smirks

"No that's her sober or at least with just one drink but she's definitely not drunk you don't even wanna see her drunk" Brittany laughs

"Wow okay then" Santana giggles

"Yeah you wanna drink or dance" Brittany offers

"Let's get a couple of drinks first then maybe dance" Santana said

They head to the couch joining their friends getting to know each other and drinking.

"So Mike what do you do for a living" said Santana

"I do choreography at my studio for all ages" answers Mike

"That sounds like fun"

"Oh Brittany and I love dancing its how we met"

Santana looks at Brittany "I didn't know you like dancing you need to show me some moves"

Brittany blushes "I love dancing it's my getaway from the world….the night is still young for a dance"

Santana smiles

Blaine looks between both ladies "So how do you two know each other" he asks

"Chantel" they both response

"Well technically tonight is the first time we've met" Brittany said

"Chantel is a paramedic that we both happen to know through the hospital we both work at" said Santana

"I'm surprise you both never knew that I mean all three of you work there and I just happen to run into all of you when I bring in patients" Chantel said

"Well that hospital isn't small Chantel you do know it's also a medical center" Santana said

Brittany looks at Santana in the eyes "so here we are drinking and mingling if I knew Santana was there I be telling her I had a heart attack yrs ago who can forget such "sexy gorgeous brown eyes" with a body like that" Brittany winks

Santana tries not to smile too much but can't help as she turns her head away and blushes.

Everyone notices the attention between both ladies.

Mike speaks up "is it me or is it hot in here"

Chantel responses "it's the gay ass world honey y'all bitches can't get enough of our sexy ass bro"

Everyone laughs.

Brittany makes her way to Santana whispers in her ears

"Let's dance"

Santana takes her hand and they make their way to the dance floor. When they get to the dance floor the song changes to Chica Bomb. Brittany drops her body to the floor slowly picking herself up with one hand raising up her tights while the other caresses her body to her head as she makes her way up front of Santana.

I have to turn the fan on  
The heat is getting stronger  
I know I'm not the only one  
I'm sweatin' Im sweatin'

Santana grabs Brittany a little closer grinding her body alittle closer to Brittany

I start to take my clothes off  
And hope that i feel better  
I put in a thermometer  
I'm burnin' I'm burnin'

Brittany turns Santana around dips them both down her hands on Santana's hands as she brings them back up caressing Santana's legs grinding her core against Santana's ass.

And then I looked around,  
My head was spinnin' round,  
Before I looked around, It hit me (x2)

Brittany moves her hands towards Santana's waist while the removing Santana's hair away from her neck as she breaths near Santana's ear and her nose caressing her neck causing Santana to take deep breathes

Chica Bomb (x7)  
And then I  
My head was  
Before I looked  
It hit me (x2)

As the song comes to an end Santana starts to walk away. Brittany grabs her hand turns her around.

"Another dance won't kill you will it" she smirks


	3. Chapter 3

They stay on the dance floor as the song Chocolate Factory plays. Brittany brings them closer as her legs are between Santana's core grinding into each other.

_There ain't nobody else on God's great earth for me _

_Heaven stirred us up together and made the perfect chemistry_

_Wouldn't change you for the world as long as I exist _

_You're always in the kitchen cooking up my favorite dish _

Brittany caresses Santana's arms intertwining their fingers together pulling their bodies closer as their hands rest behind Santana's waist still locked together grinding closer than ever

_Candy, caramel coated taffies, chocolate covered strawberries _

_Love so sweet, you're my chocolate factory _

_Gum drops mixed with chocolate, milk bars, there's so much variety _

_Love so sweet, you're my chocolate factory_

_You're that puzzle piece that completes me _

_Girl, you set my soul free _

_Girl, you're everything _

_Girl you're everything that I could need_

Brittany takes her left hand and caress Santana's neck rubbing her thumb in circles locking eyes with each other. Taking it all in all she sees are her gorgeous beautiful eyes for some reason it makes her want her more not in a sexual way but in ways where she can't get enough of her.

_You're my escape when I wanna be free _

_When I wanna be free, yeah _

_You're full of dainty treats _

_Like peppermint, sweet tarts, big blues, red hots, baby you are _

She brings Santana closer that their foreheads rest together feeling her breathe all she wants to do is just kiss her

_Candy, caramel coated taffies, chocolate covered strawberries _

_Love so sweet, you're my chocolate factory _

_Gum drops mixed with chocolate, milk bars, there's so much variety _

_Love so sweet, you're my chocolate factory_

Feeling Brittany so close to her Santana leans in as her heart beats taking deep breathes as Brittany closes the gap passionately kissing Santana. She brings her hands to Santana's cheeks cupping it as she pours all her love and feelings into it not hard not rough but passionately as if making love for the first time with their mouths and tongues kissing each other. It's not a sloppy kiss it's passionate as Santana rest her hands on Brittany's forearms.

When they pull away they breathe heavily with their foreheads rest on each other with their eyes closed.

"Sorry couldn't help myself" Brittany said panting

"That makes two of us" Santana response slowly opening her eyes, she notices Brittany looking at her

They rub their foreheads for a bit longer

Brittany sights "I know I should have done this first but would you like to go on a date with me or if this is too much we can just be friends first if that's what you want"

Santana smiles "I love to get to know you I love to go on a date with you we could start there first"

Brittany nods then smiles "Let's get back to the others"

Brittany starts to walk. Santana grabs her hand

"Unless you want to go somewhere else" Brittany replies

"No it's okay we can join them" Santana smiles

"Are you sure…..I don't think they would mind if we went somewhere else"

Santana nod smiles a little "I'm sure"

They make their way back up to the VIP section joining their friends.

Brittany and Santana sit close to each other whispering in each other's ears smiling nodding and laughing.

Moments later Quinn, Rachel, Chantel, and Ashley join them.

"Hey guys" Quinn said

"Hey having fun" said Santana

"Oh yeah so enjoying the night there was this couple earlier literally sexing each other on the dance floor seriously thought I was gonna call the fire department" Ashley said sarcastically looking at both ladies

"Hey don't hate on us cause your place can't handle our hotness and all the flavor that comes with it" Brittany said raising an eyebrow smirking

"Oh my god TMI" Rachel replies

Brittany and Santana laugh

"So what's the deal here are you ladies together or what" Quinn questions

"We're gonna start with a date" said Santana

"Oh so is that how it is you kiss each other then date each other" said Quinn

"Damn if that's the case I'll kiss all these fine ass ladies" Chantel said looking around the whole club

Everyone giggles

Brittany sights looks at Santana then looks at everyone "it wasn't something we planned it just happened" as she looks back at Santana

They smile at each other

Brittany looks around the room "where's Mike"

"Oh he's covering for the DJ the guy needed a break I told him to come up this way when he gets one" Ashley said

She looks up and sees Puck making his way into the room

"Here he is" she said getting up to introduce Puck

"Everyone this is Puck our DJ for the night"

Puck takes a look at all the ladies says hi and notices Santana

"Lopez" he yells arms open for a hug

"Puckerman" she jumps up for a hug

They hug for a good minute then look at each other

"What are you doing here?" she asks

"Well a friend of mine lives here asked me to DJ one night word got out that I was a hit so here I am I DJ for Ashley once a week but always on call for emergencies" he replies

"Wow I'm so happy for you it's been a long time" she said as they sit with the other ladies

"Thanks means a lot and it has been a long time" he said

"You remember Quinn and this is Brittany, Rachel, and Chantel" Santana said as she introduces the ladies

"What's up Fabray" he said

"Not much Noah" Quinn said

"How do you guys know each other?" Rachel asks

"We all went to the same high school" Quinn replies

Santana said "yeah Puck was a football player and Quinn and I were the Cheerios goddess"

"We were cheerleaders" Quinn clears it up

"Noah is like a brother to me actually to both of us" Santana said

"He's been there for us since day one so he's more than just a friend and a brother but we love him even though he can be a pain in the ass" Quinn says

Puck laughs "some things don't change still love you Quinn"

Santana punches his arms playfully

"And I still love you Ms. Lima" he laughs

Brittany looks at him confuse "Ms. Lima"

Puck grins "yeah she goes all Lima Heights on your ass when she doesn't get things her way or when Snix takes control kinda hot if you ask me"

"Shut up Puck" Santana slaps his arm; she looks at Brittany squeezes her hands "don't listen to him"

"It's okay if he said it was hot I don't mind seeing you in action" she winks at Santana

Santana blushes

Ashley and Quinn look at each other

"Get a room you two" they say in unison

"Oh no please don't continue doing what you were doing" Puck grins

"Please stay this is better than cable" Chantel pitches in

"I don't mind you two ladies getting all sloppy on each other" Puck says

Santana rolls her eyes. Brittany stares at Chantel

"What….oh come on that's not what you were saying early you couldn't get enough of my ass" Chantel said

Brittany sarcastically "and how is it we know each other again"

Chantel grins "I can always refresh your mind I give you a ride on my sirens and you play doctor whenever you want to switch roles" she playfully raises her eyebrows laughing

"What the hell seriously you work at the hospital too" Quinn surprised

"Yup Britt here is an ENT specialist also a chairwoman for the Deaf and Hard of Hearing organization" said Santana

"No way that's awesome I'm surprised I've never seen you" Quinn said

"I've only been there 2 yrs." Brittany said

"Still fresh meat" Quinn points out

"Yup that's what I told her" Santana pitches in

"Don't worry you'll do great…especially if you're chairwoman of something word gets around like flies" Quinn said

"Thanks" Brittany said

They all continue to sit there enjoy the rest of the night with more dancing, drinks, and learning more about each other.


	4. Chapter 4

It's been a week since they met at the club with each other's friends only realizing that they work at the same hospital medical center and share a mutual friend. Everyone switched phone numbers letting each other know they should all hang out again.

Brittany and Santana have been texting each other all week. Due to their schedules they haven't had the chance to go on a date. Seeing that Brittany was the one that made the first move she had to work around their schedules to plan the date.

Brittany loved everything about Santana the way she danced the way she moved to the music as their bodies glide against each other. The way she looked at her the way they felt around each other, she loved Santana's beautiful brown eyes her caramel skin tone. Everything about Santana she loved but she wanted to get to know more about the person behind those beautiful eyes.

She decides to text Santana asking her when she's available for their date

_Brittany: Would you like to go on a date with me this week_

_Santana: When_

_Brittany: When are you available? _

_Santana: I'm off this weekend and I should be done on Friday no later than 6pm_

_Brittany: Friday 9pm unless you want to wait til Saturday either way I don't mind_

_Santana: We can do Friday the sooner the better I get to see your sexy ass ; )_

_Brittany: Cool I'll pick you up at 9pm can't wait_

All Santana can do was smile. She had just finish texting Brittany when she's available for their date. She's been thinking about the blonde and her deep ocean blue eyes and the effect she had on her when they danced at the club. She's been waiting for Brittany to make the move about their date since she's the one that made the first move.

Their schedules have been full all week. She couldn't wait for the weekend she's just so glad Brittany finally found a way around their schedules. Friday will be their date and Saturday will be her family time with Quinn and Beth.

How she missed them how she missed their time together. She's just glad she'll be spending Saturday with her two favorite girls, well for now.

She's pulled out of her thoughts when she hears her boss yelling.

"You are pathetic pathetic you hear I am surprised you passed school with rainbows falling all over your brain" Sue yells at an intern who eventually runs off crying passing Santana.

Sue looks at all the other interns then looks at Santana

"You should all take great example at Dr. Lopez" walking towards Santana

"Sue" Santana said knowing Sue wasn't finish

"Sandbags here knows a thing or two what pathetic means and she knows when rainbows are falling and clouds are drifting so I suggest you all get your rears together and in gear... wait" Sue looks at Santana "that's something Sandbags will say or at least in her case would suggest"

Santana rolls her eyes knowing what Sue meant

"Anyways get your shit together and stop running around the hospital like you lost a child know your work place inside and outside lost puppies are at the Humane Society so if you want to join them let me know I'm sure I have a spear of collar here along with a lease. I'm sure they take any of you abandon puppies. I suggest you get your brains together or I'll have it before you shed the next tear. You're dismissed go home or at least find your lost home."

All the interns and Sue walk away

Santana watches Sue leave takes a deep breathe shakes her head wondering how in the hell Sue became CEO of the hospital. Just as Santana turns back around she sees Quinn standing in front of her.

"Wow some things don't change" Quinn said after witnessing what Sue said

"In this case some people will never change" Santana closes her eyes and takes a deep breathe

"So when are we having family date" Quinn asked

"I have a date with Brittany on Friday so how about Saturday we could have the whole day just the three of us"

"That sounds good where do you want to meet"

"We could meet at our favorite café order ourselves some breakfast take a walk in the park then we'll do whatever Beth wants to do" Santana suggested

"That sounds good so we'll meet at Café Angelique coffee and breakfast" Quinn said liking the idea of spending the whole day with Santana and Beth

"We'll meet there say around 9 am or is that too late"

"No that sounds perfect that's enough time before Beth gets grumpy you know how she is when she doesn't get her breakfast" Quinn rolls her eyes

Santana chuckles "yeah I know so Saturday at 9 can't wait to see my baby girl"

Quinn laughs as they part ways.

Friday has arrived and it's their date night.

Both ladies were nervous, at the same time they couldn't wait to see each other it feels like it has been forever since they've last seen each other even though it's only been a week. They are amazed they haven't seen each other or bumped into each other at work considering they're both doctors.

Santana couldn't wait to start her weekend. First her and Brittany have a date tonight. Tomorrow she's spending the whole day with her two favorite girls Quinn and Beth. Santana can't wait to see Beth sometimes she feels like it's been forever since she's seen the little munchkin, considering she is Beth's godmother.

More importantly she couldn't wait to see Brittany. For some reason she couldn't stop thinking of the beautiful blonde and her deep ocean blue eyes. They shared so much when they were dancing she felt so much when they were deeply close on the dance floor heck they even shared an intimate moment.

The way they kissed it was so magical so beautiful and passionate. She swore her heart skipped more than just a beat and she lost her breathe in the moment. She didn't want their moment together to end, at the same time she didn't want to push it and rush into things she's just so glad Brittany asked her out on a date.

Brittany who was on the other side of the hospital has been walking around the place with huge smile plastered on her face all day. Not that its anything new the blonde has been known to be the happiest camper at the hospital always happy and thinking positive but the blonde knew that behind that huge smile was a date waiting to happen after she and Santana were free from work.

Even though they were texting each other all week, she was still missing the Latina and her chocolate brown eyes and beautiful caramel skin tone. Just something about the Latina the blonde was drawn to. She loved and enjoyed their dance at the club, and the kiss they shared she couldn't believe she did that but she couldn't help herself it was a moment they shared together and Santana didn't seem to mind about the kiss in fact Santana kissed her back. She loved that about the Latina she doesn't want to push things but she knows for sure she wants to spend more time with Santana and get to know her more.

Brittany was happy when the Latina agreed to a date with her. As soon as Santana text Brittany when she's available for their date, Brittany wasted no time and made reservations for them at The Place off of 4th Street. She hopes Santana loves the place and enjoy the environment as much as Brittany loves it.

Brittany was brought of out her thoughts when she got a text from Santana

_Santana: Hey gorgeous can't wait for our date tonight_

Brittany smiles at the text

_Brittany: Me too been thinking about you all week_

_Santana: Missing me that bad huh ; )_

_Brittany: A sexy woman like you with beautiful chocolate brown eyes and a drop dead gorgeous body who wouldn't miss you ; )_

Santana laughs and blushes at the comment

_Santana: How do you know I have a drop dead gorgeous body? Have you been spying on me?_

_Brittany: Well we're gonna have to what tonight brings us if you're on your best behavior it'll give me more reasons to brag about that drop dead gorgeous body_

Santana loses her breathe at what Brittany said somehow she forgets how to breathe and can't feel her heart beat

_Santana: You are so bad can't wait to see you_

_Brittany: Me too see you later_

After texting Santana Brittany's smile just got bigger, now she can't wait for their date and is more eager to get home and just surprise Santana but she knew they both had patients waiting for them. So she'll just have to stay calm and play the waiting game till their date tonight.

Just as Brittany was making her way to her office her cell phone was ringing. She glanced at the caller with a smile.

"Hey Blaine" she said

"_Hey Brittany"_

"What's up how are you?"

"_I'm good I just wanted to ask a favor"_

"Sure what's the favor?"

"_Well I have some business partners coming in for a conference in a couple of weeks the thing is they don't want to do business in the office they actually suggested we all hang up loosen up then talk business. You think Ashley will be willing to host the event at her club"_

"That's awesome Blaine. I don't see why she wouldn't have you tried talking to her"

"_I have but you know how she is always busy"_

"Yeah I understand why don't I try talking to her see what she could come up with and we'll call you from there. She always makes time for me"

"_Yeah I know you're the only one that can get through her and we all know she always has time for you"_

"I can't help it we are best friends we grew up together" Brittany says with a smile on her face knowing the fact that her and Ashley have through so much.

"_You ladies are lucky to have each other"_

"Thanks Blaine and I will let you know what she says I'll keep you updated"

"_Thanks Brittany I know you're busy so I will let you go thanks again"_

"You're welcome no problem have a good weekend and I'll talk to you later"

"_Btw Brittany have fun on your date enjoy your time together"_

"Thanks Blaine btw how did you know?"

"_Rachel her and Quinn communicate I think they have a crush on each other"_

"I should of known anyways I gotta go we'll talk later"

"_Thanks Brittany, have a good day"_

"You too Blaine" Brittany said as she hangs up

Hours later Brittany is packing up her things ready to head out for the day and enjoy a beautiful evening with a certain Latina. She couldn't help but be excited about their date it's been an extremely busy week for both ladies and just knowing they will be seeing each other in a few hours relaxing and enjoying each other's company is the highlight of the ending a busy week.

As always Quinn waits for Santana outside her office. Both ladies wait for each other so they can walk to together to their cars. They do it for safety and to catch up to how their day went.

Quinn leaves every day during lunch hour to pick Beth up from school and drop her to their friend Kurt's house or if he's not home she can always drop Beth at his office everyone at Kurt's work loves Beth and they love having her around. Considering Kurt is Beth's godfather Kurt doesn't mind having the little girl around plus, they help each other keep up with the latest fashion.

Santana walks in her home takes her shoes and coat off, makes her way to her room puts her purse and keys on her dresser and throws herself on her bed facing the ceiling, she sights deeply. Exhausted from a long busy week she decides to lay down for a bit before she has to get ready for her date with Brittany.

Even though the date is late in the evening she's just happy she has a couple of hours before she has to get ready so she can relax and take in a breather. Not that she isn't happy to see Brittany she's extremely happy and excited to see the blonde she's just had a busy plate all week considering she's had 4 surgeries and multiple checkups back to back. She's beyond ready to throw herself into a bubble bath sipping on some wine relaxing and cooling her body down. Now after thinking about it she's gonna do just that.

After an hour soaking her body in the tube with half a bottle of wine, the Latina finds herself getting ready for her date with a certain beautiful blonde. Just as she finishes her make up making sure her hair and everything is in place she hears the doorbell ringing.

Santana makes her way to the door straightening herself making one last glance at herself she looks at the mirror making sure nothing is out of place. She mumbles to herself as she looks at the time "just in time", then opens the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Santana opens the door and is in awe when she sees Brittany. She eyes Brittany from head to toe.

Brittany is wearing red open toe heels that match the red v neck dress with a gold clip that lies right below her breast and crisscross strips that lay on her shoulders. The dress flows perfect with her body, shapes her ass and shows her gorgeous legs that can go for miles. Her hair is curled down the right side of her hair is pulled back a little with a hairclip while the left side curves her face.

Brittany holds out a bouquet of flowers. A combination of pink and red roses, lilies, Gerbera daisies and alstroemeria that sit on a clear vase with a pink bow wrapped around the vase.

"Hi" Brittany says smiling

"Hi you look gorgeous" Santana smiles back

"Thanks this is for you" Brittany hands Santana the flowers

Santana smiles and blushes "thank you didn't have to do that I appreciate it thank you again"

Santana makes her way to her kitchen to put the flowers down. She smells them before leaving. Inhaling the scent she mumbles "smells so beautiful just like her". When she turns around back to Brittany she catches Brittany staring at her.

Santana is wearing black clear open toe heels with lace straps that wrap around her ankle. Her dress is a strapless midnight blue that stops just below her knees and a bow that wraps her mid abdomen. The dress fits perfectly cupping her breast and flowing around her ass. Her hair flows down her shoulders looking like she just took a larger round brush and curled to fit her outfit.

"Wow you are so beautiful" Brittany said

Santana smiles "thank you"

Brittany holds her hand out to Santana "shall we"

Santana replies "we shall" smiling.

They make their way to Brittany's car the latest Audi A7.

Brittany opens the door for Santana to get in then makes her way to the driver's side.

Brittany looks at Santana and smiles "ready"

Santana smiles back "definitely"

On the way to the restaurant both women keep staring at each other smiling locking eyes with another. As they stop in front of the restaurant, Brittany makes her way around to open the door for Santana. Brittany hands the keys to the valet as Santana takes in where they're having dinner.

"The Place wow" Santana said in awe

"Yup every been here" Brittany replies

"No but I've heard so much about it"

"Well that makes two of us shall we enjoy our night" Brittany says opening the door as they make their way into the restaurant

"Good evening ladies how may I help you" the host said

"Dinner for two under Pierce" Brittany replies

"Yes … I see" the host said as he looks at the reservation list then looks back up at Brittany "right this way ladies" as he leads them to their seat

They make their way to a private dining room, a table in the middle of the room facing the fireplace with large rocks arching around it and two chairs. The room has a Mediterranean/Argentina theme. There's a purple rose in the middle of the table.

"Perfect" Brittany said as she takes in her surrounding

"Just like you asked ma'am" the host said

"It is beyond everything I asked thank you" Brittany tips the host

Brittany opens a chair for Santana to sit then makes her way across from the table where they are face to face so they can look at each other and talk.

"Your waiter will be right with you ladies" the host said

"Thank you so much" Brittany said

After the host leaves Brittany takes the rose and gives it to Santana.

"A unique rose for a unique woman" Brittany said smiling at Santana as she takes the rose

"Thank you" Santana said as she takes the rose and smells it

The waiter walks up the table

"Good evening ladies I'm your waiter for the night what can I start you out with"

"Let's start with a bottle of your Rose wine" Brittany suggests

"Yes ma'am" the host said then leaves

"Do you know what you want to eat?" Brittany ask Santana

"I do but it's not in the menus" Santana teases and winks at Brittany

Brittany sucks her lips in then smiles and blushes then shakes her head.

She looks at Santana "see that's what dessert is for" Brittany winks back smiling

Santana chuckles "okay I know what I want do you know what you want"

Brittany smiles "I do"

The waiter comes back with the bottle of wine Brittany suggested. He pours the wine into both of their glasses then puts it in the bucket of ice near the table.

"Are you ladies ready to order?" he ask

"Yes we are" Brittany said looking at Santana

Santana smiles and makes her order which is the Frisee Salad. Brittany orders a Char-Roasted Scottish Salmon Filet.

As both ladies wait for their food they start a conversation.

"So how was your week at work?" Brittany ask

Santana takes a deep breathe then sights "busy….I had 4 surgeries and nonstop checkups"

"So tell me about yourself" Brittany requested

Santana smiled at Brittany.

"Well I have a brother and a sister I'm the middle child my brother Malaki is the oldest then it's me and my sister Nikita is the baby we call her Nicci but my mom calls her Nikita when she's mad."

Both ladies laugh.

"I have 3 sisters no brothers I'm the second to the last. It's Lily, Kahlan, me and Brigitte."

"Wow that many ladies in one household your poor dad" Santana says trying not to laugh

"You have no idea" Brittany chuckles

"So where are you from?" Santana ask

"Well I'm not really from anywhere growing up my dad was in the military so we were always traveling not being settled till I was 10 yrs. old that's when we were in Hanford, California. I met Ashley there we found out her mother and my mom were high school best friends they lost touch of each other but eventually found one another thanks to their daughters."

"Have you and Ashley ever dated" ask Santana

"God no she's like a sister to me she's an only child so she was always at my house especially the fact that I have 3 other sisters so we were more like an extended family. We've been through so much together. Ashley doesn't label herself even though she's gay she just calls it love. She's been there for me and I've been there for her. We'll always have each other's back."

"She sounds like a good person" Santana said

"You have to understand Santana that Ashley is a very good person she's fun to be around with she's cool to hang with but there are certain topics that are very sensitive to her especially with what she's been through."

"If you don't mind me asking" Santana said

"Honestly it's not my story to tell you'll have to ask Ashley that" Brittany response

Just then their food arrives at their table and both ladies eat their dinner and drink more wine.

"So tell me how you and Quinn know each other" said Brittany as she wipes her mouth finishing her food

Santana takes a sip of her wine.

"We've been best friends since high school we were both cheerleaders and in the Glee club. That's how we know Puck too. All three of us went to the same school Puck was in the football team and Glee club too. We've all been through so much together but we've never dated each other. Puck knew Quinn and I were lesbians he was our protector."

"What did Quinn mean when she said Puck was more than just a friend and brother?" Brittany ask

"One night at a party Puck wasn't able to protect us both at the same time. Word got out at school about Quinn and I being gay and how Puck never had a chance with us. We went to a friend's party all 3 of us. Puck kept a close eye on both of us he barely had a drink and that says a lot about someone like Puck normally he was a drinker. Me being me I was taking shots after shots with Quinn and couple of friends. One of the jocks that heard about the rumors came up to Quinn and I and was trying to get us to leave with him. Puck saw what was going on he stepped in to stop the guy tell him to leave us alone but the guy didn't want it. So after so many arguments back and forth they got in a fist fight. A couple of guys from the football team came in; saw what was going on took Puck off the guy. The guy got up saw Quinn grabbed her I tried to grab her back but one of the guys held me back I tried fighting him and Puck tried getting to Quinn but the football team knocked him out beating the crap out of him. I cried knowing what was going on. The guy that held onto me tried to take me to a room but I fought him off punching him in the face and kicking him between his legs after he let go I ran to the room Quinn was in and she was in tears all her clothes were ripped off she had blood over her legs and the guy had smile on his face putting on his clothes and said "the best sex ever". I ran to Quinn after he left. She was a virgin a couple of months later she was pregnant that's how she had Beth."

Brittany reaching for Santana's hand she squeezed it "I'm so sorry Santana"

Santana trying not to cry looked at Brittany "don't be she has Beth and she's the most amazing child you could ask for" she smiles

"What happened to Puck that night?"

"After I got Quinn out of the room we went to the kitchen to check on Puck he was bleeding all over his face so I helped him up. I took both Quinn and Puck to the car at the same time and drove them both to the hospital. We made a report about what happened that night. Charges were made to the entire football team that was involved. Couch Beastie was very disappointed and pissed at the team for what happened. The guy that raped Quinn was sentenced to 10 yrs. in prison and team that beat up Puck were all sentenced to manslaughter considering that the amount of beating Puck took left him with broken ribs on each side, a swollen face that took literally a yr. to get back to normal, and brain damage. He could have died Brittany."

"I'm glad he didn't and I'm glad justice was done" Brittany said

"Me too after that Quinn kept the baby and Puck put his name on the birth certificate. He was there when Beth was born and when Quinn's parents kicked her out of her home. He helped raise Beth till she was 3 then he left to college we lost contact I don't know how we did but we did. Kurt is the godfather and I'm Beth's godmother. Puck's name is still on the birth certificate and Quinn is gonna leave it that way."

Santana squeezes Brittany's hands

"Brittany, Puck took me in when my parents kicked me out of the house after I told them I was gay. I kept in touch with my brother and sister but it took my parents almost a yr to come to terms about my sexuality."

"Before Puck left he made sure we were gonna be okay he left after I moved back in with my parents. I took Quinn and Beth along with me at first we all shared rooms but as Beth got bigger Quinn and her ended up having their own rooms. After we graduated Quinn and I both decided to get our own place, help each other with Beth like we've always been doing. So we got ourselves a job applied to college and set Beth up with a daycare. When Beth wasn't in daycare she was with our parents."

"That night at the club is the first time we've seen Puck since he left to college" Santana finishes

"I'm sorry San when I asked about you and Quinn I wasn't expecting your whole history together I just wanted to get to know you more" Brittany sights

"It's okay I'm not mad don't worry about it Quinn and I are way pass it all we're just really good friends and I'm actually glad we ran into Puck again" Santana said

Music starts to play on the background. Brittany listens as the song "When You Love a Woman" plays

"Would you like to dance" she offers Santana her hand

Santana smiles "definitely" as she takes Brittany's hand

The ladies make their way near the fireplace. Brittany has her right hand on Santana's waist and her left hand on Santana's right hand as Santana puts her left hand on Brittany's neck softly caressing the back of her neck.

_When you love someone  
You'll do anything  
You'll do all the crazy things that you can't explain_

_You'll shoot the moon  
Put out the sun  
When you love someone  
You'll deny the truth  
Believe a lie  
There'll be times that you'll believe you can really fly  
But your lonely nights have just begun  
When you love someone_

Brittany moves their hands closer to her chest. Santana rests her head on Brittany's chest as they dance closer together

_When you love someone  
You feel it deep inside  
And nothin' else could ever change your mind_

When you want someone  
When you need someone  
When you love someone

_When you love someone  
You'll sacrifice  
You'd give it everything you got  
And you won't think twice  
You'd risk it all  
No matter what may come  
When you love someone  
You'll shoot the moon  
Put out the sun  
When you love someone_

They look into each other's eyes as the song comes to an end.


	6. Chapter 6

Being mesmerized about how their date is going so far, the fireplace burning, enjoying each other's company, smiling, they continue looking into each other's eyes.

Just loving the beauty behind those brown eyes Brittany leans into Santana's ears

"Would you like some dessert?" softly she says

Santana takes a deep breathe closes her eyes "I would love some with you"

Brittany slowly moves her head looking at Santana as she opens her eyes again. Looking at each other they take one more look into each other's eyes. Brittany slowly closes the gap as they kiss enjoying each other's lips. Softly caressing each other's lips as they passionately put their lips and mouths into the kiss.

Brittany caresses her tongue over Santana's mouth asking for entrance, Santana gladly accepts as both tongues start to wrestle against each other causing moans and groans by both ladies.

After what seemed like forever both ladies pull back grasping for air breathing heavily as their foreheads rest on each other with their eyes closed.

Once she has her breathing under control Brittany opens her eyes "do you really want dessert"

Santana opens her eyes, looks at Brittany "as much as I love where this can lead to I really would like some dessert with you"

Brittany smiles and nods

"Brittany I love spending time with you I enjoy your company and I love how we connect but I don't want to rush this" Santana said

Brittany looks Santana in the eye "hey I understand I don't want to rush it either but I can't help how I feel when I'm with you" she admits

Santana takes a deep breathe "I know I know" she said connecting their foreheads again as she inhales Brittany's scent just enjoying the contact they're having at the moment

Brittany holds Santana closer with their heads still connected.

After a while Brittany whispers "let's get some dessert"

Santana nods and both ladies make their way back to their table. Brittany nods for the waiter to come over and she orders them a white and dark chocolate mousse whipped with raspberries and chocolate topping.

When their dessert arrives both ladies share a plate feeding and teasing each other, as they laugh and stare at each other.

Their date comes to an end and Brittany takes Santana home. In the car Brittany intertwines their hands and puts them on her lap as she continues to drive. Santana smiles as she watches Brittany and leans her head on Brittany's shoulders.

Brittany pulls up to Santana's place, they stay inside the car for a bit till Santana's ready to get out.

With her head still on Brittany's shoulders "I had a great time I enjoyed everything" she said

Brittany smiles and leans her head on Santana's head "so did I"

Santana lifts her head up, she looks at Brittany and they kiss when they finally pull back for some air she tell Brittany they need to go on a date again, Brittany agrees telling Santana it's her turn to plan the date. Santana smiles at her and tells her she wouldn't want it any other way.

Brittany opens the door for Santana to get out she walks Santana to the door and wait for her to open the door. They say their goodnights, kissing each other one more time saying they can't wait to see each other again. Santana walks into her house closes the door and leans her back against the door with a huge smile on her face. Brittany makes her way to her car opens the door stares one more time at Santana's front door as she sits in the car with a smile on her face.

Both ladies can't wait to see each other. They head to bed with smiles on their faces and dreams of each other.

Quinn wakes up the next morning stretching and yawning opening her eyes as she slowly makes her way out of bed. Once she's up she makes her way to her window and opens the curtains allowing the sun to shine through the glass and into her room filling it up brightly. She washes her face and brushes her teeth then makes her way to Beth's room.

"Beth baby wake up" Quinn softly taps her shoulders

Beth slowly wakes up yawning "mommy" she said

"Yes baby" Quinn said removing hair from her face

"Are we seeing my Nina today" she asked her eyes open now

"Yes baby we're seeing your Nina today we're actually spend the whole day with her"

Beth all excited and wide eyes "yay we get to spend more time"

Quinn laughs as Beth gets out of bed, washes her face and brushes her teeth.

Quinn and Beth start to get ready for their day with Santana and meet her at the café Santana suggested.

Once they're in open view of the café they notice Santana waiting outside with a big smile on her face as she sees them heading her way. Beth lets go of Quinn's hand and runs towards Santana. Seeing Beth run towards her Santana opens her arms wide.

"Nina" Beth yells as she runs into Santana's arms

Santana picks her up and hugs her tight

"Hey baby I miss you" she said kissing the little girl

"I miss you too Nina" Beth hugs Santana and kisses her cheeks

"You're always working" Beth said with a sad face

"I know sweetie but I'm never far and I'm always thinking of you" Santana said trying to cheer the girl up

"Hey San" Quinn said

"Hey Q"

"Why don't we head inside and get something to eat and coffee" Quinn suggested

"Coffee for you and Nina mommy but a fruit smoothie for me" Beth points out as they make their way to a table

When they all get seated a waitress approaches them

"Hi Café Angelique can I get you ladies something to drink" the waitress ask

"I'll have a cinnamoccino" Santana said

"I'll have a mochaccino and she'll have a fruit smoothie" Quinn said

The waitress nods and leaves to get their drinks

"So how was your date last night with Brittany" Quinn ask

"It was beautiful amazing everything" Santana said smiling as she sights

"I can tell you have a huge smile on your face S"

"Q you have no idea what she does to me how amazing sweet and wonderful she is" Santana said daydreaming about last night and how they kissed

"Well I'm happy for you S" Quinn smiles

The waitress brings their drinks

"Are you ladies ready to make your orders?" the waitress asks

"Yes we are I'll have a cinnamon and raisins oatmeal and a fruit salad cup" Santana said

"I'll have a deluxe omelet and she'll have a strawberry and blueberry muffin" Quinn ordered for her and Beth

"Are you gonna see each other again?" Quinn asked

"Yes we're gonna see each other again this time it's my turn to plan our date"

"Do you know where you want to take her?"

"I'm not sure yet but I have place in mind"

"Well"

"I was thinking taking her to Havana Alma De Cuba"

"The one off of 94 St"

Santana takes a sip of her coffee "yeah that one so what do you think"

"I think that would be great the question is are you going to sing considering they know us they also know you sing" Quinn ask

"I was thinking about it" Santana sighs

"Whether you sing or not I think it be a great idea to take Brittany there plus the atmosphere and culture there is so you" said Quinn

"Thanks Q"

Quinn squeeze Santana's hand "hey it's gonna be alright that's what we're here for" she said looking at Beth then back Santana

Santana smiles at Quinn and Beth.

"Hey baby girl how about we all take a walk in the park after we're done eating" she suggests

"Yeah can we" Beth asks excitedly

Quinn and Santana both laugh.

"Yes we can we have the whole day to ourselves" Santana said looking at Quinn

Just then the waitress brings their food

They all eat their breakfast sip their drinks and chat so more about what they should do the rest of the day catching up with their lives about how their week has been. They also talk about getting back in touch with Puck and how great it was to see him.

After their done with their food and drinks Santana pays the waitress and leaves a tip for the service they all enjoyed. They walk to the park enjoying the beautiful sun shining. They see the pond that Beth loves and also has ducks. Just then they hear a familiar voice.

"Hello ladies" Holly Holiday yells

They all turn around surprised to see Holly and smile at her

"Holly" Beth yells excitedly and runs to Holly

"Hey sweet cheeks" Holly said with a smile opening her arms for Beth

"Hey Holly it's nice to see you as always" Quinn said watching Holly and Beth interact with each other

"Hi Holly" Santana said "what brings you here" she adds

"Just a walk in the park on a beautiful day and I ran into you ladies which is good cause I wanna run something by you ladies" Holly said

Quinn and Santana look at each other and nod. They head to the closet bench where they could still keep an eye on Beth while she plays with the ducks.

"So what do you want to talk about" Santana said as they take a seat on the bench watching Beth

"Kurt has a fashion show coming up he's going crazy as always he asked me to produce and direct the show. The thing is he needs a DJ or someone who can take care of the music setting. The last guy that was in charge well let's just say you'll never hear the end of it from Kurt." Holly said taking a deep breathe

Santana rolls her eyes "you never hear the end of it from Kurt when it comes to fashion"

Quinn chuckles "so what you're saying is you need a DJ"

"Yes and like big time and like quick you know how Kurt can be at last minute I'm telling you the guy needs to get laid"

They all giggle

Quinn and Santana look at each other.

Santana shrugs "well there is someone we both know but you'll have to check the owner of Trinity"

"Trinity….I thought that was just a café why would the owner need a DJ" Holly said

"They just had a grand opening last week Friday so it's a café during the day, Thursday, Friday, and Saturday nights it's a club" Santana said

"We were there for the grand opening met some people and the owner" said Quinn

"Oh I didn't know that too busy trying to please Ms. Gaga" Holly said referring to Kurt and his fashion addiction

"If you want we can meet on Monday at the hospital and I'll introduce you to someone that knows the owner" Santana suggested

"More like your girlfriend" Quinn giggles

"Really Santana "Satan" Lopez has a girlfriend I gotta see who this girl is that's taming your Spanish ass down" Holly smiles and bumps Santana

Santana rolls her eyes "she's not my girlfriend Q"

"I don't know that's not what the dance floor was saying when you guys were dry humping each other" she giggles

"Dry humping huh" Holly chuckles

"Frist Satan has a girlfriend now she's dry humping on the dance floor this girl better have wings" Holly and Quinn laugh

"Shut up both of you" Santana says blushing

"Wow if I've knew it was Christmas I could of sworn I saw Santana guiding Santa's sleigh tonight" Holly jokes

Quinn laughs and Santana playfully punches Holly on the shoulders

"Oh shut up it's not like we were having sex Fabray" she glares at Quinn

"With the rate you guys were going you might as well have been" Quinn said chuckling

Holly laughs "What else did I miss"

"Oh besides the fact that they were practically humping each other on the dance floor nothing really just that they were sucking the life out of each other like a popsicle on stick" Quinn giggles

Holly smiles giggling "please tell me the owner has cameras I need a preview of what happened"

She and Quinn start laughing hard

"Fuck you bitches" Santana says

"S I know you want to get all up on this" Quinn said pointing to herself "but my body is too good for Satan's touch" she laughs

Santana gets up running after Quinn. Quinn starts to run away laughing and giggling teasing Santana. Holly's watching her friends while Beth tries to help Santana catch Quinn. Just then they hear someone.

"Hi Santana" Brittany says smiling with Ashley by her side

Santana stops then slowly turns around all red

"Brittany hi" she starts to blush from being caught running after Quinn

"Nina we still have to get mommy" Beth said tugging Santana's shirt

"Baby girl why don't you go over to mommy she sitting with Holly" Santana suggested to Beth

"Hi Ashley" Santana greets

"Hi Santana how are you" Ashley ask

"I'm great what are you ladies doing here" she ask

"Taking a walk in the park in this beautiful day plus we need to get together and talk about Blaine's conference I was telling you about" Brittany answers

"Oh hey Ash since you're here I have someone I want you to meet well you and Brittany" Santana said looking at Brittany

They walk to where Holly, Beth, and Quinn are sitting.

"Holly this is Ashley and Brittany you guys remember Quinn and this little munchkin is Beth she's my goddaughter"

Santana introduces the girls picks Beth up and sits her on her lap as she sits between and Brittany. Ashley sits across from them next to Holly.

"Hi nice to meet you ladies" Holly said

"Hey guys" Quinn said

"Holly, Ashley is the owner of Trinity" Santana said

"Oh wow that's awesome so I hear you have a DJ" Holly said

"Yes I do is there something I can help you with" Ashley asks

Holly tells Ashley about Kurt's fashion show and how he needs a DJ or someone that can help with the music setting. Ashley agrees that Puck can help with the show as long as it doesn't interfere with his job at the club.

Quinn notices the whole time Ashley and Holly are talking Brittany and Santana staring at each other smiling.

"You know if you take a picture it'll last longer S" whispers Quinn

"Shut up Q" Santana looks at her

"So Brittany are you excited about Santana taking you out" Quinn smiles

Santana glares at Quinn. Brittany's eyes look like they're about to bug out and she blushes at the thought of another date with Santana.

"Um yeah I am" she said flattening her lips trying not to be obvious

"Oh for the love of god you two just kiss each other you already dry humped my dance floor you know how much bleach I had to use to clean up your wet mess" Ashley said

Her, Quinn, and Holly giggle. Brittany just stares at Ashley with a "what the fuck" look.

"Why don't Brittany and I take a walk" Santana suggested

"Sure but give me my daughter I don't want her having nightmares" Quinn laughs

"Fuck off Fabray" Santana said

"See that's what you have Brittany for" Quinn giggles

Santana stares at Quinn embarrassed and Brittany starts to blush even more.

Both ladies start to walk away from the bench then Ashley yells

"Remember this is a park and use protection"

They can hear the ladies laughing behind them.


	7. Chapter 7

_4 days later_

Tomorrow will be Santana's turn to spoil Brittany on their date. They have been texting each other all week and at the end of the day they'll call each other catching up on their day wishing each other good night and sweet dreams. They have also been catching each other during lunch breaks enjoying each other's company.

They ended up learning more about each other since their "accidental" run in at the park on Saturday.

As much as Santana wanted Brittany and believe me she craved for the blonde like nobody's business like there's no tomorrow, all she really wanted was to know more about her. She doesn't want to see Brittany as another hook up or another beauty standing in front of her. She has admitted constantly to herself how mind blowing hot and sexy Brittany was especially when they were dancing the night they met. She couldn't get that image out of her mind how close they were together. The heat the desire the hunger the sweat the emotions the sexual attention they were craving to carve out of each other.

Sure Brittany was beyond beautiful hot sexy all those things but something about Brittany that made Santana want to get to know her more. Maybe it was how open they were with each other or how they both didn't regret and feel awkward when things heated up on the dance floor and they kissed. Either way Santana wanted to know more about Brittany she wanted more from Brittany other than just being friends. She knew Brittany wanted the same thing from her too. Taking things slow will be so worth it.

Today was going to be a busy day. After work she will be meeting Kurt and Holly at Trinity to meet with Ashley and Puck. They needed to talk about the fashion event Kurt's hosting in a couple of weeks and Puck was going to audition for the job, show Kurt what he's missing.

Brittany on the other side of hospital was finishing up with a patient. She headed towards Emma letting her know to schedule a follow up with the patient she just saw. Just as she's heading to her office to finish filing some papers she gets a text from Santana.

_Santana: I miss you_

_Brittany: It's been 4 days and we see each other during lunch hours_

_Santana: Still not enough time for me… are u saying you don't miss me you're bored of me already _

_Brittany: That is not what I'm saying of course I miss you _

_Santana: Good just making sure you're not tired of me already_

_Brittany: Santana I miss you I really do I can't wait for our date it's just been a busy day_

_Santana: You know I can help you feel better ; )_

_Brittany: I bet you can : )_

_Santana: Where are you at? I can come see you I'm heading to lunch at the moment_

_Brittany: My office I can meet you for lunch_

_Santana: No stay there I'm on my way I can't wait to see you_

_Brittany: I'll be waiting_

Smiling Brittany puts her phone away and waits for Santana. While waiting for Santana she straightens herself making herself presentable when Santana arrives. She clears her desk of any and all paper work lying around.

Brittany can't wait to see Santana. She can't wait for their date she trusts Santana will come up with something creative. Ever since they met at the club she can't seem to get the Latina out of her head she goes to bed thinking of her and she wakes up thinking of the brunette. She loved the way they kissed on the dance floor the way their bodies flowed when they danced so close.

Just then a knock on her door interrupts her thoughts

She gets up takes last look at herself then opens the door

"Hey" Brittany says looking at Santana holding their lunch

"Hey yourself" Santana says smiling at Brittany

Brittany smiles "come inside" she says welcoming

Santana makes her way into Brittany's office puts the bag of lunches down on the chair and turns around. As Brittany closes the door behind them Santana walks up to Brittany and pushes her against the wall kissing her like crazy. Brittany getting caught off guard smiles relaxes for a minute then joins Santana kissing as she sucks the bottom of Brittany's lips. Brittany moans into the kiss sighing wanting more.

Santana wraps her arms around Brittany's waist pushing her harder against the wall then makes her way down Brittany's neck. Brittany wraps her arms around Santana's neck as she kisses her neck caressing her hair. Brittany arches her back against the wall as Santana starts sucking harder into her skin making her next step towards Brittany's collarbone this time picking Brittany up wrapping her legs around her waist.

"Oh my fucking god Santana" Brittany moans and groans as Santana squeezes her thighs harder

Santana digs her hand deeper towards Brittany's ass caressing it. As Brittany moans deeper Santana carries her to the desk laying her down gently. They share eye contact before Santana caresses her cheeks slowly making her way to Brittany's shirt lifting it up gently, softly caressing her torso causing a moan out of the blonde's mouth taking a deep breathe. Santana takes Brittany's shirt off staring at her body as she slowly glides her fingers between Brittany's breasts admiring the view in front of her.

"God you are so beautiful Brittany" Santana says sighing sucking her lips in

Brittany caresses Santana's cheeks she lifts her body up and kisses Santana. This time the kiss is more passionate more filled with desire and love wanting more of each other. Brittany glides her tongue between Santana's lips just then Santana opens her mouth allowing their tongues to crash against each other as she glides her hands down Brittany's back slowly pushing Brittany back on the desk.

Santana has her right hand on the Brittany's head while her left hand is lifting Brittany's right leg as she caressing the blonde's thigh. Slowly pulling back their heated kiss she lays their foreheads together rocking it a little with her eyes close sighing into what they're about to do.

"I want you so bad I really do" opening her eyes looking Brittany in the eye

Both ladies stay like that for a bit

Brittany looks at Santana "we don't have to rush if you don't want to but just know that I'm not going anywhere unless you want me to"

Santana shakes her head "no I don't want you to go anywhere I just want you stay with me all the time"

Brittany smiles cups Santana's cheeks and pulls her in for a kiss

"We don't have to finish if you don't want to… I want you too. I don't want our first time to be on my desk unless you're that desperate" Brittany giggles

Santana smiles and sighs "I do want you like crazy you have no idea….you're right though I don't want our first time to be on your desk"

Santana looks at Brittany with a smirk "unless you want to finish" she giggles

"You got me all hot and bothered and wet the minute you slammed against the wall and you wrapped my legs around your waist I think I can manage not finishing"

Santana looks deep at her "are you sure" she chuckles

"As much as I would love it we need to eat something and I don't want to rush our first time I want to be able to please you more than once" Brittany said looking Santana deep into her eyes

Santana smiles nods her head and tells Brittany she cares so much about her. Deep in Santana's heart she loves Brittany but she doesn't know if it's too soon to tell her that.

Santana picks her and Brittany off the desk. They straighten themselves out and look at each other

"I got us some Chinese food hope you don't mind" Santana said setting their food on the desk

Brittany nods her head "no I don't mind at all I'm starting to get tired of the food in the cafeteria"

"And I got us some real coffee" Santana places their drinks near their food

"You are so awesome" Brittany says pulling Santana in for a kiss

"Mmmm" Santana said "I can so get use to this everyday" she opens her eyes smiling at Brittany

"Well we can always meet each other in our offices for lunch if that's what you want" Brittany replies with an eyebrow arched

"I would so love that" Santana responses

"Let's eat" Brittany said

Both ladies eat their lunch and drink their coffee talking about how their day is going. Both ladies know that they will be busy after work. Santana will be meeting her friends at Trinity and Brittany having to file some reports. They tell each other they will see on another soon then they kiss and hug each other as they head back to work.

They can't wait for their date tomorrow

It was the last hour of her shift before heading out to meet Kurt and Holly at Trinity. Just as she's finished talking to Emma about an important patient Chantel and her partner rush in with a patient.

"What do we have here" Santana said rushing by their side

"24 yr. old female complaining about chest pain" Chantel explains

"Let's bring her into room 2 set up an EKG and an IV" Santana replies

"Ma'am do you know where you're at" Santana questions

The patient nods "yes"

"On a scale from 1-10 10 being the worse and 1 being the least how bad is the pain"

"10 or more" the patient says

"Where exactly does it hurt?"

"It started here then slowly started hitting my left side then my right now it seems to be all over my chest" the patient explains as she tries her best to show Santana where it started and where it's at at the moment

"Do you know what your name is?"

"Shay" the patient said

"Okay Shay do you know where you're at?"

"Yes"

"That's good okay Shay I'm Dr. Lopez also a cardiologist specialist so you're basically looking at VIP treatment at the moment considering I was in the ER the moment they brought you in. I'm going to give you some aspirin to help control the pain at the moment the nurse is hooking an IV onto your hand. I'm also ordering an EKG to see how bad the pain is occurring from there on once I get your results back I will let you know what other treatments will be needed. For now you will be kept overnight just for observation purposes okay."

Shay nods "okay"

Santana observes the scene as Shay is hooked up to the IV then given aspirin for the pain. Moments later Shay is knocked out which gives Santana a chance to look at Shay's file.

"How's she doing?" Chantel asks as she finishes up paper work

"A lot better gave her some meds she's resting now what exactly happened" Santana said

"Don't know we got a call about chest pain when we got to the scene she was having a hard time breathing we did the 50 questions test with her while trying to keep her calm. She said she's a firefighter so I don't know if the smoke has anything do with it." Chantel explains

"Was she at a scene or work when you arrived" Santana ask

"No she was at home doing something suddenly she started feeling pain called it in when we arrived she was on the floor rubbing her chest saying she was feeling pain"

Santana sighs "thanks I'll look into it just gives me more of an idea what to do but it'll have to wait till tomorrow I need to see her results from the EKG first before I make any suggestions"

Santana did one last observation with Shay made sure the nurses knew what was going on and to contact her a.s.a.p. when needed. She just about finished her shift checked out everything and all her paper works then headed off for the night.

Before exiting the building she stopped by Brittany's office to see her before leaving.

"Hey Britt" Santana said peaking slowly through the door

Brittany was listening to her iPod while finishing up some paper works

Santana stood there watching her smiling. She made her way to the chair in front of Brittany's desk.

Brittany notices eyes watching her. She turns to see Santana smiling at her.

"Hey" Brittany says taking off her headphones and smiles

"Are you heading out?" she ask

Santana smiles "yeah heading home then meeting up with Holly and Kurt"

"Oh sounds like fun"

"Kurt wanted to meet Puck and Ashley wants to make sure it doesn't affect Puck's schedule at the club" Santana says rolling her eyes

Brittany smiles giggling

"I just wanted to see you before I left. I had a great time with lunch and well everything between it" Santana says biting the upper tip of her lips

Brittany gets up from her chair and makes her way to Santana at the same time Santana gets up from her chair too. Brittany pulls Santana close to her as she leans on her butt on the desk.

"I had a great time too" Brittany said before kissing Santana

Santana sighs into the kiss "mmmm….I love these kisses" she says

Santana wraps Brittany into her arms resting her head on Brittany's shoulders enjoying the moment they're in.

"I better go if I want to get some rest" she said

"Okay I'll see you tomorrow" Brittany said not wanting to pull away from their closeness

Santana lifts her head up and looks Brittany in the eye "of course you will…you know what tomorrow is right" smiling

Smiling Brittany replies "our date I can't wait"

"Neither can I" Santana agrees

A moment later both ladies pull out of the hug, kissing each other goodnight one more time before Santana leaves.

30 minutes later she's walking into her home hangs her keys on the wall and heads to her room. Sighing she throws herself on the bed completely exhausted. She takes her shoes off and starts to undress heading for a shower.

20 minutes later she's walking out of her bathroom throwing on some warm clothes knowing she has at an hour before meeting her friends at Trinity, Santana makes herself a quick dinner. After a much needed dinner she throws herself on the couch relaxing a little before she has to walk out the door again.


	8. Chapter 8

Tonight is their night tonight is where they'll be able to spend more than just a lunch hour together. Tonight they'll be in each others company with no one else except when they're being served their meals. Tonight is the night tonight is date night tonight is Santana's night to spoil Brittany.

She spent most of last night with Kurt, Holly, Ashley, and Puck. They all had to come to an agreement about Puck's schedule in order for him to assist Kurt at his fashion event. Kurt was blown away when Puck started playing a mix he came up with. At first Puck didn't know if Kurt wanted songs with words or instruments so he played two mix. It took about an hour for Kurt to decide what mix he wanted to use.

Since the show was a month away it gives everyone time to arrange everything. All they needed was a location not that Kurt hasn't thought of it but he was beginning to have second thoughts about the location now that he's seen Trinity after its makeover. So he, Holly, Puck, and Ashley have decided to give Trinity a try seeing that it fits their view of how they want everything to fit and it'll also bring new audience to the club now that it's had a grand opening.

Now if only she could finish her shift, head home, and get ready for their date. She already made reservations at Havana Alma De Cuba off of 94th Christopher Street at 8 o'clock. Just as she was about to head out the hospital doors she's once again stopped by her boss Sue Sylvester.

"Airbags" Sue yelled

Santana raised an eyebrow "wow no double between those words" she said

"If I wanted to go parasailing I use your airbags but I don't have time for your snowflakes at the moment"

Santana rolled her eyes hesitant for a moment

"What do you want Sue" Santana demanded

"We have a meeting Monday it's important I need you to attend it's about a patient you'll know more on Monday" Sue replied

Santana sighs "okay I'll see you then"

Both women head their separate ways

As she arrives home she throws herself on the bed and sighs. One she can't wait to take Brittany to her favorite restaurant spend more time with the blonde at the same time she wants Monday to arrive just so she doesn't have to spend the rest of the weekend thinking about what Sue said about a patient and what meeting is going to be about. Instead of dwelling on the subject she decides tonight is going to be her night with the beautiful blonde.

Santana gets up from her bed and makes her way to the bathroom for a warm shower so she can focus on their night letting tonight be about them. Once she's done with her shower she brushes her teeth then gets ready. She has her dress laying on her bed ready to wear and her heels near her body mirror. Once she's done adjusting her dress she applies her make up. She pulls her heels on checks herself in the mirror then makes her way downstairs grabs her coat before heading out the door. Before picking Brittany up she makes a stop to pick up some flowers she ordered early this morning.

Brittany had just finished getting ready when the doorbell rang. As she made her way downstairs she stops by the mirror near the door to check herself before opening the door.

Brittany opens the door to a beautiful gorgeous brunette.

Santana is standing in front of her with a red v neck dress with straps that wrap around her neck. The dress stops mid-thigh then curves around her right knee and end on her left leg. It also has a little wavy ruffle that curves the edges of the dress almost like a salsa dress but ten times gorgeous on the brunette. Her hair is curled down around her neck and on her chest. And she has hoop earrings on.

Brittany eyes her up and down and she's wearing beige pumps with silver stones on them it matches the dress she's wearing.

"Hi" Brittany says smiling finally looking Santana in the eye

Santana smiles back "hi" she says

"Come inside"

Once the door is close Santana hands Brittany the flowers

A mix of light pink roses with purple and red pink daises sitting in a purple vase.

"These are for you" she said

"Thank you" Brittany said taking the flowers

As Brittany admires the flowers and smells them Santana eyes Brittany up and down admiring her dress

Brittany is wearing a light yellow cocktail dress that wraps around her neck with the side of the dress cut into v shapes as it curves up her knees. The dress makes her legs look sexier not that it's never been sexy but with the way the dress hangs on her body it's definitely sexier. She has a light orange open toe heels on that straps around her ankle. She's wearing silver earrings with four diamonds hang straight down. She has a silver bracelet on too her makeup is done perfectly not too much of a touch of orange eye shadows that match with her shoes. Once again her is pulled back like their first date with an orange clip again bringing out the colors she's wearing.

Santana finally locks eyes with the blonde. Brittany smiles at her as they share a moment of eye locking. After a moment of eye glancing Brittany puts the flowers on the table in front of the mirror.

"Shall we" Santana finally says holding her arm out for Brittany to take

"We shall" Brittany smiles as she slips her arms into Santana's

As they walk down Brittany's front steps they share smiles and glances at each other. Santana opens the door to her 2012 blue Lexus LF-LC Concept.

Once both ladies are in the car Brittany is awe of Santana's car

"You have a beautiful car Santana"

"Thank you so do you Britt"

Both ladies smile before looking back on the road as Santana drives them to the restaurant Santana has chosen for their date.

Once they arrive at their destination Santana hands her keys to the valet as she makes her way to Brittany's side and opens the door for her. Brittany notices where they're having dinner.

"Wow I've never been here" she said

"Well tonight is your lucky night" Santana response smiling as she holds her arm out for Brittany to take.

Brittany slides her arm around Santana's as they walk into the restaurant.

"Hola señoras buenas noches" the host said once he recognizes the Latina

"Buenos noches Javier"

"Santana your table is ready right this way" Javier escorts the ladies to their table

Brittany allows her eyes to wonder around the restaurant. Different Spanish pictures are hung around the yellowish orange walls. Brittany notices that Javier is taking them outside the restaurant towards a table with candle lights waiting and a single pink daisy that's sitting in a vase on the table. She also notices that the colors of the walls are now light blue with a little bit of light red in the mix. Their table is overlooking the water with a full moon shinning over it.

"This is beautiful Santana" Brittany says as Santana opens the chair out for her to take a seat

"Only the best for a beautiful lady" Santana smiles at Brittany as she takes her seat

"Thank you you look amazing" Brittany returns the smile once Santana takes her seat across the table

"Thank you Britt you look amazing yourself" she winks

Their waitress arrives

"Hola Santana ¿cómo estás" the waitress says

Santana looks up when she hears her name from the waitress. She smiles when she notices who it is.

"Cote" Santana jumps up to hug her friend

The two share a mutual hug

"Hey" Cote smiles as they let go of the hug

"What are you doing here?" Santana asks

"What do you think?" she said pointing her finger around showing that she's working

"Well I know that but what are you doing here at Havana I thought you were going back home"

Cote shrugs "I did for a while but I decided to come back I miss this place New York is my home and I see some things have changed" she said noticing Brittany

"Oh I'm sorry Cote this is Brittany Brittany Cote" Santana introduces the two

Both ladies smile, nod, and say "nice to meet you"

"Cote and I went to college together I was studying to be a doctor while this one was studying to be lawyer" Santana explained

"Yes we did till this one decided to go out the night before an exam"

Santana shrugs "hey it's not my fault you couldn't pass the bar I mean I know you can pass the bar at the bar but it's not my fault you couldn't pass the actual bar" Santana laughs

"Whatever Santanita" Cote says smiling knowing Santana doesn't like being called her full name

"Oh hell no don't get to call me that" Santana says glaring at Cote

"Santanita Rosalina" Cote playfully smiles teasing Santana

"Cote" Santana eyes her death glare

"You know my mom is the only one that calls me that" Santana reminded the waitress

Brittany is just looking back and forth at the two friends smiling

"What can I start you ladies with this evening?" Cote said turning to Brittany

Brittany looks up at Cote "actually this is my first time here I trust Santana to order for me" she suggests

Santana nods and smiles

"I'll have a Pasion Cubana and she'll have a Wild Flower" she said

"Okay I'll be right back nice meeting you Brittany" the waitress says leaving the women to their evening

"Sorry about that Britt" said Santana

"It's okay don't worry about it" Brittany smiles reaching Santana's hand across the table

Santana smiles at the contact they share both ladies smile and share eye contact.

"So Santanita Rosalina huh" Brittany says breaking their contact playing with their fingers interlocking them together

Santana takes a deep breathe then sighs "yes that's my full name my mom is the only one that calls me by my first name then she adds the middle when she's mad or wants answers or needs something"

Smiling Brittany says "I like it it's a mouth full but I still love it"

Looking down at their interlocked hands Santana smiles "so what's your middle name" she asks

"Katherine" Brittany said

"Katherine hmm" Santana humbles smiling

"Yes Brittany Katherine Pierce" she says

"I like it" Santana continues smiling

Their waitress Cote arrives with their drinks

"Here you go ladies" Cote said placing their drinks in front of them

"Are we ready to order?" she asks

"Do you trust me?" Santana asks Brittany before ordering their meals

"Of course I trusted you with my drink unless there's something I need to know before I take a sip" Brittany jokingly says then winks at Santana

Santana smiles then turns to Cote

"Haré que el pollo al estilo aljibe y le pollo a la maggie"

"Y el postre"

"Churros"

"Bueno, vamos a llevar a cabo después de su comida"

"Gracias"

"De nada"

Just as Cote was about to leave Santana calls her again

"Cote" Santana said

"Si"

"Es genial volver a verle"

"Del mismo modo Santana tenemos mucho por hacer"

"Si" Santana says smiling at Cote before she leaves to prepare their meals

Looking back at Brittany smiling their hands are still touching

"How long has it been since you've seen each other?" Brittany asks playing with their interlocked fingers

Santana breathes a deep sigh out "it's been a year we kept in touch here and there but it's been a year since we've actually seen each other I didn't even know she was back in New York"

"Where did she go?"

"Chile she's from Chile she went back home when her father wasn't feeling good she wanted to spend some time with her family before anything bad happens"

"Is her father okay?" Brittany ask with concern eyes

"Last I heard he's doing a lot better"

"I'm glad you guys seem so close"

"Cote moved here years ago technically she's not a US citizen she had to go through proper documents to be a citizen. A lot of people mistreated her for her English. We met one day in the library. We shared a table she didn't quite understand her assignment so I offered her help turns out she couldn't quite speak English either so I decided to help her with her school work and teach her proper English I was the one that helped her apply for citizenship."

Santana shrugs "we've been friends since then"

"You're an amazing person Santana" Brittany said with her head tilted to the side smiling at Santana looking her in the eye

Santana smiles a bit "I just wanted to help. She thinks she owes me big time but I told her no just be there for me just the way she's always been. We've been friends for 7 years now. We've met each other's family we all get along well. That's all I ask for"

"Has Quinn met her?"

"Oh yeah they've met they get along so well" Santana says rolling her eyes

Brittany giggles

Santana watches her smiling at her

Just then their meals arrive. Both ladies enjoy their meals with small chats here and there as their evening continues on. They smile and giggle during dinner.

After dinner Cote arrives with their dessert which is Churros with chocolate dipping. Brittany and Santana share a plate taking turns feeding each other a taste of their dessert.

Santana giggles when she sees a drop of chocolate on Brittany's chin

"What what's so funny" Brittany ask

"You have a little chocolate right here" Santana said reaching Brittany's chin as she brushes the chocolate away from her chin and licks it off her thumb.

They share eye contact. Santana leans forward moving closer to the blonde neither one of them breaking eye contact. Santana cups Brittany's right cheek with her left hand caressing it with her thumb. After a few strokes she closes the gap between them as they share a soft passionate kiss.

"Hmm" Brittany says smiling with her eyes closed after they break contact from the kiss. Her heart is fluttering. She's sitting there just mesmerized by the moment they share together not wanting any of it to end. A moment later she opens her eyes to the brunette looking back at her smiling with her hand caressing the back of the blonde's hair.

"Hey" Santana says still looking at the blonde and smiling

"Hey" Brittany says with a smile still on her face

"You okay" she says in a soft voice tilting her head a little

"Yeah I am just didn't want it to end" the blonde said

"I know but who said it's ending" Santana smirks

Brittany arches her eyebrows "really now" matching Santana's smirk

"I still have one more thing for you" Santana said tilting her head the other way still smirking

"San you don't have to" Brittany softly says

"Britt I want to" Santana says smiling

Santana gets up from her seat bringing Brittany from her seat with her. She brings Brittany into the restaurant with her. She sees Cote waiting for her by the stage and they nod at each other. She takes Brittany to table center in front of the stage where the other guests sit. She kisses Brittany's hand and tells her to wait there.

"Ladies and gentlemen please give a warm welcome to Santana Lopez" Cote introduces the brunette

Everyone claps

"Thank you all so much I hope you're all having a wonderful evening as I am with my beautiful date" Santana winks at Brittany

Brittany smiles at Santana

"The song I'm going to sing at the back of the song booklet on your tables both in English and Spanish"

"This song is dedicated to my beautiful lovely date" she says winking at Brittany once again

As the song Solo En Ti by Enrique Iglesias, she keeps her eyes on Brittany

_Se abre una ventana interior Looking from a window above  
Es una historia de amor It's like a story of love  
Que se ha ido Can you hear me _

_Todo fue un momento ayer Came back only yesterday  
Y hoy que quiero volver te persigo I'm moving further away, want you near me_

_Necesito lo que tu me das And all I needed was the love you gave  
Necesito verte un dia mas All I needed for another day  
Y solo pienso en ti And all I ever knew_

_Solo en ti Only you_

Brittany smiles after hearing the chorus

_Ella ya no cree en el amor Sometimes when I think of your name  
Es solo una diversion And it's only a game  
Un fracas And I need you  
Todo junto a ella es finger Listening to the words that you say  
Y siento ganas de huir It's getting harder to stay  
A tus brazos When I see you_

_Necesito lo que tu me das And all I needed was the love you gave  
Necesito verte un dia mas All I needed for another day  
Y solo pienso en ti And all I ever knew  
Solo en ti Only you_

Still smiling Brittany tilts her head staring at Santana in the eyes

_Va pasando el tiempo y no se This is gonna take a long time  
De lo que fue aquella vez And I wonder what's mine  
Que ha quedado? I can't take no more  
Te habras olvidado de mi I wonder if you'll understand  
Mientras yo vivo por ti It's just the touch of your hand  
Obsesionado? Behind closed door_

Santana walks down the stage towards Brittany touching her hand then cupping her cheek with one of her hands while the other remains with the microphone

_Necesito lo que tu me das And all I needed was the love you gave  
Necesito verte un dia mas All I needed for another day  
Y solo pienso en ti And all I ever knew  
Solo en ti Only you_

_Necesito lo que tu me das And all I needed was the love you gave  
Necesito verte un dia mas All I needed for another day  
Y solo pienso en ti And all I ever knew  
Solo en ti Only you_

Santana walks back up to the stage, places the microphone back on the stand as she finishes the song

_Se abre una ventana interior Looking from a window above  
Es una historia de amor It's like a story of love  
Que se ha ido Can you hear me  
Todo fue un momento ayer Came back only yesterday  
Y hoy que quiero volver te persigo I'm moving further away, want you near me_

_Necesito lo que tu me das And all I needed was the love you gave  
Necesito verte un dia mas All I needed for another day  
Y solo pienso en ti And all I ever knew  
Solo en ti Only you_

_Necesito lo que tu me das And all I needed was the love you gave_

_Necesito vert un dia mas All I needed for another day_

_Y solo pienso en ti And all I ever knew_

_Solo en ti Only you_

Everyone clapped after the song was done.

Santana walked down the stage towards Brittany and brought them back outside where their table was. As both women took their seats Santana took Brittany's hands into hers.

"Santana that was a beautiful song I love it" Brittany said looking Santana in the eyes

"Britt" Santana said taking a deep breathe

Brittany keeps her eyes on Santana's waiting for her to finish what she's saying

"Will you be my girlfriend?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Yes I do watch Glee and I know Brittany's middle name is Susan but I wanted it to be different. I love her character but beyond all that ditzy she's intelligent. I wanted the story to be different another reason why I didn't make Puck a womanizer. Thank you for all the lovely comments I hope you continue to enjoy the story.**

Brittany's P.O.V.

It's been a week since Santana has asked me to be her girlfriend of course I said yes. I was so excited because I was really craving a claim on the Latina. I know her and I both want it to be official before we did anything sexual which is okay with me because I really really like Santana but seriously I'm getting sexually frustrated. I wonder if she's feeling the same way about me. I know she likes me a lot but I wonder if she's feeling any sexual frustrations. Just the thought of Santana introducing me as her girlfriend has me all tingled up in all the right ways.

I still can't believe we work at the same hospital and never ran into each other then again we do work in different departments and she's been working at Virginia Mason longer than I have. She's amazing at what she does I mean being an ENT is an awesome job but Santana is a cardiologist that's something awesome to be proud of. I'm proud of my work too I get to give people the opportunity to hear better and every time I get a patient that needs surgery it always gets me stoked that I get to improve something better in their lives that doesn't have to do with them changing themselves only improve their senses and ability to enjoy life better.

Speaking of improving lives, Monday came and I had a meeting about a major surgery that will allow a patient the ability to hear well. This patient has never heard her voice she's been hearing impaired since she was born a hole in both hear drums her hearing lost is extreme which meant she could possible go deaf any moment. I'm really looking forward to this surgery it's something that holds dear to my heart. Moments like this allow me to appreciate the littlest things in life and I can't wait to get to help this person.

In two weeks I'll be hosting a deaf and hearing event. It'll give people the opportunity to explore the latest technology for the deaf and hard of hearing. So many technologies these days give people the chance to improve their lives. I can't wait to present them and allow them to be displayed. I've help create some of them and I got the board to allow me to host the event. I'm more excited to see a special friend at the event. I just hope Santana would like to join me especially now that she's my girlfriend and I want to share everything important with her.

Today, I'm meeting Ashley for lunch it's been a long time coming with our busy schedules it's no wonder we barely see each other. I miss my best friend just as much as I always miss Santana. When I told Santana about my lunch plans she suggested we do something after work considering the fact that she too has to meet up with Quinn and Beth. So after work I'll be meeting Santana at her place.

As I open the door to Caffe Reggio I spot Ashley at a booth close to the window. She waves me down as I make my way to her. God I miss her.

"Hey you made it" she said standing up to hug me

"Of course I did" pulling from the hug

"Did you think I stood you up?" I asked

She shrugs "I don't know we've both been busy"

"I know I apologize but I miss my best friend"

"I know so do I" she said

The waiter makes his way to our table and orders our drinks which were hot tea for me and an amaretto espresso for Ashley.

"Do you know what you're eating?" I ask

"You know I always love a salad" she said

Which is true Ashley always orders a salad before all meals expect breakfast then she takes it from there. Sometimes I join her so today because we barely see each other I don't want her to feel like we need to rush our time together so I'm going to order myself one too.

I look back at the menu trying to decide what to order first

"So what kind of salad do you want to start with" I asked looking up at her

"I'm gonna go with tossed greens" she said

"What about you" she asked

"Apple and walnut salad" I said

"Yummy" she smiles

Just then the waiter comes back with our drinks. As he sets them down we tell him what salad we're going to start with.

See Ashley and I have known each other for a long time. She's been my best friend since we moved back to California. Little did we know that our mothers were best friends growing up they lost touch once Ashley's mother married her father. I guess her father didn't like the idea of her mother having friends or a best friend for that matter. Ashley's been through a lot I don't know how that woman does it but she keeps her head held high no matter what. Behind those walls you can see her crumbling once you get pass them and I honestly say I'm glad she allowed me to pass them.

"How are you doing?" I ask her. She knows what I'm talking about.

"I'm good" she replies

This is a total lie I know the woman I know when she's telling the truth and I know when something's bothering her, at this moment something's bothering her.

I sighs a deep breathe "Ash it's me you can tell me the truth"

She's staring at her drink before saying anything "I got a call again"

I know what she's talking about as I look into her eyes once she brings herself to look at me before saying anything again

"They want me to do a speech" she continues

There's a silence between us before she finishes.

"I just don't know if I'm ready for that kind of public announcement"

You can hear her emotions as she says it. It's hurting her deeply and it's killing me knowing how much she's aching but I feel if she talks about it, screams about it, or god knows what about it, it will definitely help her break those walls. She needs this she needs self-help she needs someone to talk to if she's not going to talk to a therapist then she needs this speech to move on to move forward. She deserves a better life a life full of hope love and support. I know my family is always going to be there for her. She needs more support than family she needs guidance and friends to help her through anything and everything. I'm always going to be there for her but I'm not going to push her to do something she's not comfortable doing.

The waiter comes back to our table with our salads. We tell him our final order which to our surprise is a Panini we decided to share.

We sit there in silence it's not a comfortable or an awkward silence but it's a silence we share that what she told me she knows she needs to do for herself. We go about eating our salad.

10 minutes later our Panini arrives. We share our final meal.

"I think you should think about it before saying no" I tell her

"I know" she says hesitant

"Look Ash you know I love you you're practically my sister I just can't see you like this anymore"

"I know and I appreciate everything you and the family have done for me. I guess I'm going to have to do it one way or the other" she admits

"All I'm saying is that if you're not going to see a therapist you're going to have to find another way to get it out and if this is the way then you should at least consider it" I tell her

"I'll think about it I promise" she says with a small tug of smile on her face

With that we finish our meals and head out our separate ways. We tell each other we'll do this again sometime soon, not to be strangers and I love you to each other.

As I make my way back to work to finish my shift I keep what Ashley said in my mind hoping she makes the right decision. If the whole family has to be there for support and I have to gather all our friends to help her through it all so be it. I love that woman like crazy blood or no blood she's my sister.

_Later that night_

As I make my way to Santana's place I stop by to pick up some wine boy will I need it after today's lunch with Ashley and a hectic shift I had to get back to. I seriously can't wait to cuddle next to my girlfriend holding each other I really need it.

I knock 3 times on her door before she opens it.

"Hey baby" she says wearing jeans and tank top

Seriously she's always looking hot every time I see her

"Hi babe" I response as I make my way into her living room

"I hope you don't mind I brought some wine" I hand her the bottle

"No I don't mind at all I think we both need it it's been a busy day at work" she said as we make our way into her kitchen

"How was lunch with Quinn and Beth" I ask

"It was great I miss them Beth misses me but I missed you more" she said pouring the wine into the glass and handing me one

We make our way to her couch. We both sit next to each other mirroring each other so we're face to face as we continue our conversation about our day. She had several patients for checkups then she had a meeting with Sue who by the way is both our boss.

"How was lunch with Ashley?" she ask

I hesitate for a bit before answering her question "it was good" I say shaking my head a little about today's event.

"That bad huh" she said

"It's not bad it's complicated" I sigh a little

She looks up at me getting me to look at her "is everything okay" she ask tilting her head to the side

Have I ever told you how much I love this woman? If I didn't well I'm telling you now I love her so much she's amazing at what she does for some reason she always has a way of making me feel better and open up more to her.

Looking back her I say "remember how I told you Ashley's been through a lot"

She nods her head understanding what I said

I take a deep breath

"Well today she got a call from the YWCA. They were asking her if she can make a speech."

"Isn't the YWCA a woman's shelter" she said a little confused

"Yes it is" I sigh a breath I was holding

Her eyes widened "oh"

I nod knowing what she's thinking

"She's a victim of domestic violence, rape, and murder." I continue

"Her father use to beat her up then rape her in the middle of night. When she was in high school he lost it. Her mother found out what was going on in the middle of the night. He came home one day from work as they were heading out the door with their stuff. He couldn't handle them leaving him so he went insane hunted Ashley and her mother down. He stabbed Ashley seven times on the chest then killed her mother. Ashley witnessed the whole thing. She hasn't spoken about it since it happened. My family took her in after her mother died."

"What happened to her father?" Santana ask

"He killed himself after he killed her mother" I finish

"I'm so sorry Britt I'm so sorry this happened to Ashley this shouldn't happen to anyone at all" she said

I place my hands on hers then scoot closer to her

"Thank you I appreciate that it's not your fault but I do want her to get help and if this speech can help her then I want her to do it not for me but for herself."

We sit there in silence looking at each other as she leans her head on my shoulders and I lean my head on top of hers.

"I don't know what I do if anything happened to you" she says

"You don't have to worry about that as long as we have each other nothing will ever happen to us" I reply

She lifts her head up and we're looking each other in the eyes. God I love her chocolate eyes she's just so freakin beautiful.

She cupped my face into her hands. I close my eyes as I rub cheeks against her hands as she brushes it with her thumb.

"I love you" she says

I stop what I'm doing and open my eyes to look at her say it again

"I love you" she says again

I smile pulling her closer "I love you too I love you so much" I repeat

We look like a bunch crazy lunatics like we won the lotto or something with the biggest smile on our face.

I pull her close to me as I smack me lips against hers. It's slow at first then it becomes passionate letting our kiss say how much we love each other without words. The kiss becomes more heated and we're moving closer and closer to each other. I slowly guide her down the couch making her lay on her back as I caress her hair and her hand on my back. I deepen the kiss pushing my tongue into her mouth. She accepts and our tongues are battling each other for control. I slip my hands under her shirt and suck on her bottom lips. She grasps at the contact and moans as I push my tongue further into her mouth.

"Britt" she breaths deeply

"Britt baby" she tries to say again

I lift my head "yes" I say panting heavily

"My room baby my room" she pants

I quickly grab her off the couch and lifted her up around my waist guiding us to her bedroom passionately kissing each other deepening the kiss. She pulls away assaulting my neck while lifting my shirt off. I moan as she caresses my collarbone gently kissing it.

Once we reach her room I gently lay her down on her bed as she looks up at me. Our eyes lock for a while before we continue what we started.

I slowly lift her shirt up so we're both in our bras and jeans. I pull her gently off the bed so we can get a better view of our upper bodies. We stare at each other's body. She is just so fuckin gorgeous I can't even describe how beautiful she is. I slowly walk closer to her with my hands on the button of her jeans. I look at her search her eyes to tell me to stop but I don't see any all I see is love and pure desire. I up zip her jeans gently pulling them off of her as she steps out of them. I step back look at her.

She walks up to me and does the same. Now we're both standing in our bras and panty. She has a red lace bra and matching panty while I stand in front of her with black laced bra and panty. Taking our time admiring each other's body.

As my eyes caress her body from her legs up, her stands before me is a gorgeous beautiful woman and I'm not just talking about her body I'm talking about everything about her is just pure beauty. From her caramel skin tone to her gorgeous thighs to that hot sexy red panty I can't wait to take off to her abs to her beautiful breast to her sexy collarbone to her luscious lips to her drop dead gorgeous eyes to her amazing hair that curls around her shoulders. I swear this woman I can't even describe it but I can show her how I feel about her in every way not just in sex but in every possible way and that's why tonight I'm going to take my time and make love to her till the world ends. And if I have to wake up the entire neighborhood to show her I'll do it although I don't want the cops banging on the door while I passionately show the woman I love how much I love her.

As I near her I tug at her hip tracing her panty. We lock eyes and she nods for me to continue. I take my time taking them off enjoying every moment we're in right now. I make my way back up at her and unclasp her bra caressing my hands from her shoulders to her arms as I guide her bra off of her and drop it near her panty. I step back and admire her naked body in front of me I can never get tired of how beautiful she is before me.

Santana makes her way to me tugging at my panty slipping them off my body as I step off of them. As she makes her way up her fingers are slowly caressing the back my legs up to my body till we're face to face again. She brings her arms around my back and unclasps my bra the same way I did to her.

Once again we're standing in front of each other admiring our fully naked bodies before us. This time I close the gap and lift her back onto the bed laying her on her back. With one hand caressing her forehead and my thumb rubbing her cheek I let the other hand slowly caress her body from her shoulders down her ass. I close the gap again and gently kiss her which ends up into a passionate kiss. It's not rough or demanding it's more like I love you more than anything in the world kind of kiss as I push our bodies closer to each other and she lets out a moan.

I move my body more on top of her as one of my legs rests near her center. I press out foreheads together looking each other in eye.

"You're so beautiful" I whisper in front of her lips

She cups my face bring me to look her closer into her eyes "make love to me please baby…I love you so much"

All that pure love, desire, and passion is all in her eyes and it's so full of emotions. I don't hesitate to her request or statement because there is nothing in this world I will not do for this woman. It makes me realize how much I love her how much I care for her how much passion and desire I have for her most of all how much I've fallen for her. So with that I fulfill her request and make passionate love to the woman of my dreams.

I go back to kissing her entering my tongue and sucking gently on her bottom lips as she moans in my mouth. Then I start to make a trail from her cheeks to her jaw line to her neck slowly caress every inch of her pulse point with my tongue and gently sucking on her collarbone. She moans more and more as I assault her upper body making my way down her valley massaging her breast with one hand and caressing her nipples with the other hand. I give in to her desire and suck and lick her each of her breast grinning them between my teeth before I let out a pop sound.

She starts to arch her body and groan as I kiss, suck, and lick every inch of her abdomen, enjoying and caressing her sexy abs. Her moans start to get louder as she's panting hard trying to breathe she sounds so fuckin sexy.

As I reach her center I take into the site before me and inhale her scent which is unbelievably amazing. I lift one of her legs slowly kissing it making a trail till I get to her thighs and gently suck on the side of her thigh near her center. She moans with pleasure and arch her legs as I continue sucking into her thigh push mouth deeper into her. I do the same with her other leg and thigh and she arches her back moaning and panting heavily and she's soaking more on her center. Once I'm done I lift myself back up to her and kissing so much with so much passion and love diving my tongue deeper into her as she grabs onto my back deepening her nails moaning into my mouth. I pull away and we're both panting and looking each other in the eye.

I slide myself back down to her center and without warn I lick her folds. She is super wet from everything I did to her before pleasing her. I do it again but this time I shove my tongue into her sucking in a huge amount of her juice into my mouth as I swallow and continue please my love. She's moaning in ecstasy grabbing a hold on my hair arch her body as I continue to eat her out.

"Uh ah ah fuck Britt" she moans

I repeat my actions and suck deep into her twisting my tongue in her wet core. As I pull my tongue out I lick her folds then make my way back up to her.

She opens her eyes and looks at me with a whimper.

"I just want to feel you and look you in the eyes as I make love to you" I say letting her know I'm not done.

She nods and keeps her eyes on mine

I slowly guide my hands down to her center and gently push in my finger without breaking contact. She whimpers this time with pleasure as I look at her waiting for her to get comfortable before I push in another finger. She moans with desire throwing her head back and I continue thrusting my fingers into her. As her hips get into the rhythm of my pace I shove in a third finger. She moans and groans louder. I pump my fingers deeper and faster into her rubbing our bodies together. I kiss her pulse point as she throws her head back again.

"Oh my fuckin god baby you feel so good" she says between panting

"I love you so much Santana"

I kiss her lips again sucking on the bottom of her lips. We're both breathing heavily as her hips and my fingers rhythm each other. I shove a fourth and final finger into her and she moans louder.

"Fuck Britt" she screams as I pound into her deeper again

"Come for me baby come for me I fuckin love you" I tell

"Fuck Brittany" she screams as I thrust and pound my fingers deeper, harder, and faster into her causing her to cum all over my fingers.

As she tries to get her breathing in control I slowly pull my finger out of her and lick all her juices off my fingers and lick her core clean. She whimpers and slowly brings her body back down as I make my way back up to her, caressing her face waiting patiently for her to open her eyes and breathe again.

When she finally opens her eyes she looks at me with so much love and passion

"I love you too Britt" she said with so much emotions in her eyes

I continue caressing her cheeks then her lips "you are amazing and so beautiful I'm so lucky to have you"

"We're both lucky to have each other" she corrects me


	10. Chapter 10

Santana's P.O.V.

"Quinn hurry up we're gonna be late" I shout from the bottom of my stairs. I still don't get why she has to get ready at my place. I mean I know I have tons of space but damn the woman has her own place it's called a home for her and Beth. God I miss my goddaughter I need to make some Beth and Nina time for us.

"I'm coming I'm coming" she replies making her way out the bedroom door

"Really Quinn very wanky" I wink at her

"Whatever San" she says as she rolls her eyes and is now standing at the top of the stairs

"Damn Q looking fly as hell" I tell her looking her up and down.

Honestly Quinn is a hot ass woman but I will never and repeat never go there with her she's like a sister to me and she's been there for me since god knows when well we've both been there for each other. I wouldn't change a thing about our relationship I love her and Beth like hell and will do anything I mean anything for them.

"Likewise San" she winks at me finally down at the bottom of the stairs

Is she crazy or something has she not seen what I'm wearing I don't look fly I look sexy I make heads turn and jaws drop and bitches know it. I need to teach her a thing or two about running this fuckin world.

"So what's the deal with you and Berry Streisand you've been spending so much time together" I ask

She strugs "nothing really I mean I like her I think she's beautiful but you know me and relationships especially with Beth"

Here's the thing about Quinn since the moment she found out she was pregnant with Beth she hasn't really been in a relationship I mean sure she's had dates but nothing last longer then just dinner on the first night. How the hell the woman does it without having sex don't ask me but since Beth was born she's really taken life serious sure we have our nights and moments of fun but to actually be physically close to Quinn you better be walking on water to get to her heart. I don't blame the girl I mean if anyone hurts or breaks her or Beth's heart they be visiting the morgue once auntie Snix rips them to sheds.

I wrap my arms around her shoulders and sigh "from what Britt told me Rachel and Ashley are single so if you're not sure about Pinocchio you do have options"

"She's not Pinocchio" Quinn defends back

"Oh please" I say rolling my eyes "even if you didn't tell a lie that nose grows"

Honestly Rachel is hot when she's not annoying and her nose is not growing. I swear I try not to insult her I speak the truth like I see it but even me being honest her nose grows so there has been times where I try to hide my honesty and damn it still grows I wonder if her fathers own a woodshop that'll explain everything if they don't I don't know what will explain that nose.

Quinn shakes her head "whatever San lets just go we're gonna be late"

"It's not my fault I was waiting for you you had to go and get purrty for Pinocchio let me just say that if you're trying to get laid tonight your best option is Ashley"

"Can we just go" she rolls her eyes as we make our way out the front door and into the taxi that's been waiting.

I swear that woman needs to stop hanging around me she's picking up too many of my habits. There's only one Santana Rosalina Lopez and that's me all them other bitches can take a hike.

We finally pull up to the club and thanks to it being karoke night and Puck being Puck he came up with the idea of me, him and Quinn doing a number for old times sakes I hope they have our song on the list. This will be the first time since we've ran into him at the grand opening that we'll actually spend time with Puck honestly its good to have him back in our lives things were never the same when he left but I completely understand he needed to find himself without us hanging all over him don't get me wrong I love the man to death it was hard without him but I'm glad to have him back in our lives.

As we make our way to the bar Quinn quickly texts Rachel stating we arrived and at the bar. Rachel told her she'll meet us there and bring us back to the others, as we wait for her we order a couple of shots to get the party started.

"Hello ladies" Rachel says causing us to turn around

"Hey Rachel" Quinn says smiling

If I've known better I say it's gonna be an interesting night considering Quinn is a lightweight when it comes to drinking and she's one of those people that's all over everyone when they're drunk. But a drunk Quinn can belt out hardcore when singing.

Once we finally make our way towards the back I notice it's more secluded which is good cause literally most all our friends were here. There were a couple of curved couches with mini glass tables in front of them.

Kurt and Blaine were sitting on side of the couch chatting away. On the other side was Chantel and her date who looks familiar I'll ask her about that later. Quinn and Rachel joined Ashley between both couples. I made my way towards them.

"Where's Britt" I asked looking for the beautiful blonde that stole my heart

"She's on the dance floor with Mike" Ashley pointed out towards them

I turned around glancing where she was pointing and there she was so beautiful dancing her mind away like no care in the world with Mike. I'm not worried about them dancing together she and Mike already told me that nothing will ever happen between them its all just a brother and sister love between them. According to Britt Mike has he eyes set on a certain woman at his studio. I love it when they dance together not that I don't enjoy our dances trust me I do enjoy and love it when we dance together but when she and Mike dance together you see a whole different world of dancing. Seriously Mike is the one true person I trust when he's dancing with my blonde beauty.

She looks so fuckin hot sweating and moving her gorgeous body around. She's wearing a teal green tank top with a little see through in the front from her shoulders to her waist, stretch denim jeans, and black laser cut high heel booties. That damn tank top looks hot on her and those jeans are fuckin hugging her fuckin ass agh dammit it's gonna be a long night trying not to rip those clothes off her and fuck her senseless with those heels on.

Just as I finally make contact with her gorgeous ocean blue eyes she notices me smiles and waves. I wave back at her smiling with a wink. Mike turns around to see who she's waving at and nods when he notices me watching them. They're dancing to Kat Deluna's Push Push with Akon, love that song. I need to check out who the DJ is here he's playing some awesome music.

As I turn around to look who the DJ is I see Puck talking to the guy that's spinning the records as they chat. They look like they've known each other for a long time considering how they're so buddy buddy. Puck looks out at the dance as he laughs and spots me, he nods once we see each other and tells the DJ something then he leaves after they fist bud.

When I turn around to head back to where everyone was I notice Cote sitting next to Quinn. Quinn and I both decided to invite her introduce her to everyone since she came back from Peru and maybe just maybe hit it off with Puck or one of the guys. As I make my steps closer to everyone I feel warm soft hands from behind snake around my waist.

"Hey baby" I say leaning back into my beautiful blonde beauty

"Hey beautiful" she says nodding her nose gently near my ears

I lean a little further into her and tilt my head to the side to kiss her

"You look so sexy and hot out there dancing with Mike" I say

"All for you baby" she whispers into my ears

I turn my full body around so I can see her better

"I love you" I say

"And I miss you so much" I add

She smiles her mega smile at me "I love you too and I always miss you my love" she tells me

After a couple of minutes of eyeing each other we close the gap with a passionate missing each other kiss and pull apart after a while of losing air. We just rest our foreheads against each other sharing a smile full of love. Yup I'm crazily whipped for this woman what I can say she makes me happy and I do anything for her.

We finally join everyone at our booth area lounge whatever you want to call it but we finally join everyone else.

"I thought it's karoke night" I asked just as Puck joins us

"It is it starts in 20 minutes" he responds

"So who's the DJ" I ask

"Seriously Lopez you don't recongize him" he says raising an eyebrow

I turn to look again at the DJ sure enough he does look familiar I try to squint my eyes more to get a better view suddenly I raise my eyes wide in shock yup definitely recongize him. I turn back to Puck and he's grinning like he's up to something. We share looks well mine's more in shock and my jaws a little dropped while his is a mega watt smile wiggling his eyebrows like a little kid at a candy store and nods knowing what I'm thinking.

"No" I surprisingly say

Puck just continues to nod telling me yup that's him

Quinn catches on to our somehow quiet conversation

"What's going on" she ask looking back and forth between me and Puck

"Quinn look at the DJ" I tell her surprising myself that I was able to actually say something

She looks closely squinting her eyes the way I was earlier after a while they widen and her jaw drops the same reaction I had minutes ago.

"No fuckin way" she finally says looks back at me then at Puck

"Ladies ladies it's the latest Puckman" Puck says pointing at the DJ

"Holy shit" we say at the same

Turns out the DJ was the one and only Jake Puckerman aka Noah Puckerman's little brother. Man he turned into a handsome man. Growing up we use to joke around and tease him about his crush in high school I wonder if they ever got together. He finally stop the music letting everyone know karoke will start in 10 minutes.

Jake Puckerman went from ugly duckling to a freakin handsome man damn I bet ladies line up for him I don't blame them the guy can dance and the fact that he's a DJ adds fire to the desire not that I'm attracted to him but he does have his work cut out for him. Anyways back to our fun night of singing our brains off.

"Here's the deal" Puck says pulling me out of my thoughts

"I'm thinking guys versus girls"

"You know we're gonna whip your ass right" I say

Knowing Puck he wouldn't have a chance considering Quinn and I can out do him

"Whatever Lopez I got my boys here with me" he replies

"What boys the ones between your legs Noah" I throw back at him using his first name

"Oh and San me you and Quinn are doing a number for all time sakes" he says with a devlish grin on his face.

"What the fuck are you insane no way am I singing with you"

"Why not we use to do it all the time back then" he said

"Yeah that was back then when were young we're not young anymore Noah" I suggest

"Oh come on Sanny" he whines

"Oh hell no you're not calling me that" I glare at him

"But Sanny you use to like it when we were little" he whines more

"We're not little anymore Puck" I continue shooting death glares at him

Just then I feel Brittany snake her hands around my waist pulling me closer to her

"What's wrong you don't want to sing?" she questions me

"It's not that I haven't sang in years you can ask Quinn and Puck wants all three of us to sing a song for old times sake" I tell her as I lean on her shoulders

"Why don't you sing a song with them when's the last time you all performed together" she asks

"Before Puck left which is years ago" I answer her

"Then why don't you do it just this once" she suggests

"Yeah well he also wants to do guys vs girls"

"So we'll whip their ass" she shrugs

I sigh because I know she wants to hear me sing it's been a long time since I've last sang and I know Brittany wants to hear me sing. Not that I wouldn't mind because I wouldn't if we were in the bedroom or at my place I serenade her like crazy but to sing in public especially the fact that it's been extremely a long time since I've perform in public this is totally and completely unexpected the only reason I agree to come out is to be with Brittany. We've both been busy with work that we've haven't had time to spend with each other. We haven't even done our lunch breaks this week with each other and it kills me that it's been that long since we've actually spent time together.

"Fine for you I will" I sigh rolling my eyes

"Yes" she claps her hands together giving me a peck on the cheeks

I smile at her excitement

"I'm only doing this for you everyone else can take a hike"

"I know that's why I love you" she says with another peck on the cheeks leaning her head on my shoulders as I wrap my arm around her waist pulling her closer to me.

"Good it's settled" Puck says grinning his damn teeth

I swear sometimes I want to punch his damn mouth when he does shit like that

I roll my eyes at him "when does it start" I sigh

"In a couple of minutes. Jake will let everyone know" he devilishly smiles

Seriously I'm about to smack his face upside that if he keeps giving me those looks I know that look he's up to something.

"Puckerman" I say glaring at him

"Lopez" he replies still grinning like a freakin idiot

"Noah"

"Santana"

We continue this staring calling each other names contest. He doesn't stand a chance I can glare him til death and beyond. With his grin getting freakin wider I squint my eyes harder glaring at him like I'm about to shoot a gernade his way.

Quinn on the other hand is just staring at us trying not to laugh she knows not to interfer when shit like this happens she just sits back and enjoys this ridiculous crap Puck and I have towards each other.

"Santana" she finally pitches in

I ignore her

"Santana" she continues

Still ignoring her

"SANTANA" she yelling finally getting my attention

"What" I say not taking my eyes off Puck

"Oh shit that chick just shoved her number down Brittany's breast" she says gasping in shock

"What the fuck" I say taking my eyes off Puck

Fuckin hell I didn't even know Britt left my side. I turn trying to see where Quinn is looking only to find Brittany dancing with Cote and Ashley.

"Fuck Quinn don't ever do that shit to me" I say pissed

"Well it got your attention you didn't even know she left your side you were too busy shooting Puck down like Gear of Wars"

I sigh because she's right I didn't feel Brittany get up hell I didn't even see her leave. Dammit Puck!

"Sorry" I say apologically

"It's ok... I saw the whole thing I also know that look he gave you remember we all grew up together and I know he's up to something but try and enjoy the night before your panties dry up"

"Do you know what he has planned besides us three singing together?" I ask

She shrugs "nope I don't have a clue but I do know that we use to go insane when we all sing together"

"I know" I say smiling at the thought we use to do when we were growing up singing like manics

"Has Brittany heard you sing?" she ask

"Nope"

"So this is a big deal for you"

I sigh because it seriously is a big deal for me

"Yeah" I say looking at Brittany dance with her best friend and Cote

"Hey don't worry you out of the three of us have the best voice" she says with her hands on my knees

I love this about Quinn always knows how to calm me down especially after gunning Puck down.

Jake finally gets up and annouces that karoke starts now. They have a little bit of a contest going on thanks to Puck as Jake says. Guys versus ladies, groups against each other, couples who want to sing to each other, and lord knows what else. We don't know what the winners get Jake didn't say he just said at the end of the competition he'll announce what the prizes are.

It better be worth the prize if I'm gonna have Puck and everyone else drag my brown ass up that stage. Either way the best prize will be going home with Britt and make passionate love.

I see Puck talking to Jake about something next thing I know they have the same mischevious smile on their faces, Jake nods and leaves the stage while Puck finishes selecting a song.

Before I know what's going on Jake makes his way back to the stage with a electric guitar but not just any guitar Puck's guitar.

_Oh shit he's not playing what I think he's playing crap_

"Good evening everybody" he speaks into the mic

Everyone stops their chatting and pay attention to him

"As you all know it's karoke night. About month ago I ran into some friends from high school we grew up together basically know the ins and outs of each other. For old times sake I was thinking to taking this opportunity to play a song that will take us all back in time. Quinn, Santana you know the cue"

And with that he starts rocking out the guitar.

Damn you Puck as he rocks to Free Your Mind

Quinn and I look at each other smiling shaking our heads like what did we get ourselves into. Next thing I know we're making our way up to the stage grabbing the mic as I take the first part of the song

_I wear tight clothing, high heeled shoes  
That doesn't mean that I'm a prostitute, no no  
I like rap music, wear hip hop clothes  
That doesn't mean that I'm sellin' dope no no  
_As I'm singing the first verus I'm swaying to the music with a little attitude as the song recommands

_Oh my forgive me for having straight hair, no  
It doesn't mean there's another blood in my head  
I might date another race or color  
It doesn't mean I don't like my strong black brothers._

Quinn and I sing the chours together moving our bodies to the music

_Why oh why must it be this way  
Before you can read me you got to learn how to see me, I said  
Free your mind and the rest will follow  
Be color blind, don't be so shallow.  
Free your mind and the rest will follow  
Be color blind, don't be so shallow_

Quinn take over the second verus

_So I'm a sistah  
Buy things with cash  
That really doesn't mean that all my credit's bad, oooh  
So why dispute me and waste my time  
Because you really feel the price is high for me  
I can't look without being watched, and oh_

Quinn puts more attitude towards the next couple of lines snapping her fingers turning around walking next to me as we make our way into the chours

_You rang my buy before I made up my mind, OW!  
Oh now attitude, why even bother  
I can't change your mind, you can't change my color_

_Why oh why must it be this way  
Before you can read me you got to learn how to see me, I said  
Free your mind and the rest will follow  
Be color blind, don't be so shallow.  
Free your mind and the rest will follow  
Be color blind, don't be so shallow_

As we sing the chours together Puck starts jamming more to the music while Quinn and I start grinding up next to him rocking it out with the guitar

I swear that guitar is such a fuckin turn on.

We start to sing the chours higher with more attitude as the song nearly comes to an end.

Once we hit the end of the music Quinn and I look at each other then at Puck with huge smiles on our faces we always get lost in that song. We do a group hug as the audience claps then make our way down the stage laughing and giggling to what we just did. Good times good times oh how I miss this. Can't wait to see what the rest of the night brings_  
_


	11. Chapter 11

Brittany's POV

2 long island iced teas, 5 Malibu pineapples, screwdriver, and a shot of tequila later, I'm horny as hell. After Santana sang Free Your Mind with Quinn and Puck I couldn't stop thinking of how amazing and breathtaking her voice sounded. That just turned me on beyond 100 degrees. I mean I knew she sang but damn when her voice hit those high notes I wanted to rip her clothes off and take her right there and then. She's such a turn on her voice, her body, her lips, and her smile, everything about her is a turn on. She's amazing beautiful breathtaking dammit I need to get my sex on.

We've been here for a couple of hours and so far Quinn, Puck, and Santana were the only ones to perform, well the only ones from our group. I'm tempted to get up there and do something. We are supposed to have a blast so blast away we're going to have.

"Let's play a game" Ashley said

"What kind of game?" Puck asked wiggling his eyebrows

"Honey even if I was straight I wouldn't be near you with a 10 ft. pole" Ashley says raising an eyebrow

"Oh damn" Mike says

"It's all good you don't know what you're missing out on" Puck shrugs

"I say the same thing every time I pull out my strap on" Ashley says with a smirk

All the girls burst out laughing while the guys bust out the "ohs"

"Okay so what's this game you have planned Ash" Quinn asks

Ashley smirks at me

"It's called 28 shots" she says looking at me and we're both sharing the same smirks and mischievous grins.

Santana nudges me "what are you two thinking" she whispers

I shake my head "nothing you'll see"

She watches me for a bit then turns to Ashley

"I've never heard of that" Mike says

"That's because Ashley and I made it up growing up" I say giggling

"Well explain away ma'am" Blaine says

"First of all thank you second I'm not a ma'am do I look like your mother third I'm a lady one fine ass sexy lady if I say so myself"

"Forgive him explain away gorgeous" Kurt winks at Ashley

"Why thank you handsome you are forgiven" she blows Blaine and Kurt a kiss

"Oh fuckin hell will you just get it on already" Santana says frustrated with the wait

"Let's get it on let's get it on" Rachel drunkenly sings

Everyone giggles at her drunken state

"Okay as I was saying it's called 28 shots Britt and I came up with the game growing up. There are 28 sexy shots we've explored. You have to make a sentence using all their names within 5 minutes. One you can't repeat the names and two you have to use them all before 5 minutes is up. If you repeat the names or lose time you have to drink all the names you said" she finishes.

"Damn that's a lot" Santana mumbles

"How do we even know what shots we're going to be drinking" Kurt asks

"I have a list right here" Ashley pulls out a folded paper between her breasts

"Ash, I'm loving you even more" Santana says with a smirk and raised eyebrow

"Excuse me" I say arching an eyebrow

"Don't worry babe I love Ashley like a sister from another mister but I love you more like bunnies humping the life out of each other" she giggles

"How much have you had babe?" I ask

"Not as much as your wet pussy" she wiggles her eyebrows giggling

"Are you sure you want to play this game because it requires a lot of drinking" I say trying not to laugh at state she's at right now

"Bring it to me baby" she says smacking my thighs

"Hit me baby one more time" Rachel sings

"Okay that's enough for you Rachel" Quinn says trying to take Rachel's drink from her while Rachel giggles

"Why" Rachel pouts

"Because we're going to play a game that involves lots of drinking and we need you alive for this" Quinn laughs

"Okay I want everyone to take a look at all the names on the list while I order the drinks" Ashley says

"Britt you want to help me bring the drinks" she asks

"I'll be right back baby" I give Santana a quick peck on the lips before leaving with Ashley

"So how's everything going with Santana" Ashley asks as we make our way to the bar

"It's going great we've been together almost two months next week we have Kurt's fashion to attend"

"That's right I remember Puck is going to be the DJ at the event right" she says

"Yup are you going" I ask

"I'm thinking about it but I have to bring a date" she says looking back at Rachel and Quinn

"Don't worry about it I can help you find one or maybe one of Santana's friends" I suggest

"Let's just see how the night goes lets have fun"

"Do you remember the names" she added

"How could I forget I helped create this game" I say with a smirk and a giggle

"We're going to have so much messing with them" she laughs

"Remember how long it took us to come up with the game and actually make a sentence with those words" I say laughing

Thinking about those days brought back so many memories and nights when my parents were out. Those nights when we were able to go out with other friends or hang out at our apartment.

"We were such hot messes" she giggles

"Who's a hot mess" Santana says snaking her arms around my waist

"We were just thinking about the nights we spent coming up with the game" I say leaning into her embrace

"You ladies must have had a ton of fun" she says

We looked at each other and smiled

"You have no idea" I say giggling

"What are you doing here why aren't you studying the list" I ask turning to face her

"Trust me I think I studied it enough with Puck mouthing off about having a penis colarous and a blowjob while having sex on the beach with a creamy pussy" Santana says trying to shake off the image of what Puck said

"I don't mind having sex on the beach with a creamy pussy although I'm not so into the penis colarous or blowjob unless it includes a strap on" I wiggle my eyebrows

"You can borrow mine" Ashley suggested with a smirk

"God I love you so much" Santana said kissing me

"No offense Ash but I never return the toys I borrow besides I don't think you can handle them afterwards" she giggles

The bartender finally hands us all the bottles of alcohol. We decided to order them through the bottles and pour them into the shot glasses when someone loses the games. We divided all 28 bottles between me, Ashley, and Santana, and the bartender helped bring a tray of clean empty shot glasses to our secluded area in the club. Because Ashley is a club owner and they know each other she got a discount. Once everything is set in place and all the glasses were passed around and everyone had one we decided to start the game.

Ashley and I explained one more time the rules of the game. Then we explained that since we both "majored" the game we're sitting it out till everyone's had a chance to try the game then we'll join. Lastly we told them that we're really going to time them and pour the drinks for every drink they name when they lose.

"So who wants to go first" Ashley asks

Everyone looks at each other and shrug

"I'll go first" Puck waves his hand

"Of course you're going to go first" Santana rolls her eyes

"Unless you want to go first we can always save the best for last" Puck smirks

"No its okay you can go first make an ass out of yourself" Santana waves it off

"Whatever Lopez" Puck says

"Okay guys can we please get this moving or I'll lose my sense of joy" Quinn says

"Okay Puck time starts….now" Ashley pushes the button on her wrist watch

"I have a Penis Colarous and a Blowjob I can give Between the Sheets we can have Sex on the Beach with a Buttery Nipple and a Screaming Orgasm a Slow Comfortable Screw is not my thing I'm a Sex Machine you can Sit On My Face just don't Pop My Cherry or I'll Harvey Wallbanger ummm"

"You have two minutes Puck" Ashley says watching the time

"Oh god I got this I got this oh Liquid Viagra and Wyoming Legspreader you Dirty Mother fucker you Tight Snatch and Dr. Pecker. Ahh dammit"

"And time is up" Ashley stops the watch

"Fuck" Puck curses

"Not bad Puckerman" Santana pats his back

"So that's how many drinks Britt" Ashley asks

"16 shots for the Puckerman" I yell

"Woo hooo" all the girls yell

Puck shakes his head smiling

"Damn you bitches" he smirks

"Hmmm that's right honey we're bitches" Rachel yells

"Umm just how much has Rachel had not that I'm not enjoying this side of her but damn" Santana laughs

We all laugh at Rachel's statement as I finish pouring Puck's shots

"Alright Puck time to down these hoes" I smirk

"Go go go go" everyone starts shouting as Puck throws back shots after shots till he's done

"Wooo" everyone screams

"Alright who's next" I say

"I'll go" Kurt rises

"Okay time star

"Wait" Kurt says interrupting Ashley

"Yes" Ashley says

"Are we allowed to look at the paper while playing" he asks

"Of course that's why I gave it to you guys" she suggested

"What?" Puck yells

"Why didn't you say something" he ask

"You never asked" I said

"Could have said something" he said

"You could have asked why don't you think we didn't ask for it back" I said

"I just thought"

"Well now you know" I said

"Are there any more questions" Ashley asked

No one said anything

"Good now let's get our drink on" Santana said

"Kurt are you ready" Ashley ask

"Yes" he said

"Okay time starts….now" she starts the watch

"You got a Buttery Nipple with a Sex on the Beach don't have a Blowjob Between the Sheets there's a Liquid Viagra with Slippery Nipples it's a Slow Comfortable Screw unless you're a Sex Machine don't Sit On My Face and have a Screaming Orgasm if you like a Penis Colarous you can Deep Throat a Creamy Pussy try not to Pop My Cherry Wyoming Legspreader there's a Three-Legged Monkey with a Dr. Pecker you're a Tight Snatch Strawberry Stripper and an Orange Bush you can Bend Over Shirley while Harvey Wallbanger has a Royal Fuck

"You got two minutes Kurt" Ashley says

"He's good" Santana whispers

I nod watching Kurt continue

"there's a Fuzzy Navel with Grape KneeLength and a Dirty Mother fucker don't forget to show them your Red Balls after you sprinkle your Golden Shower" he finishes

"DAMN" everyone yells with their jaws dropped

"Damn Kurt you got me all hot and bothered and I'm even gay for you" Santana says

"How the hell did you do that" Quinn asks

"Unlike Puck I don't brag" Kurt smirks

"Fuckin hell now I'm horny" Santana says

"Hmmm" everyone nods

"What kind I say practice makes perfect" Kurt says

"Okay now I just lost all images" Puck throws his hands up

Everyone laughs

"Okay so I gotta ask Blaine as much as I enjoy Kurt's sex talk does his mouth live up to it" Santana asks

I nudge her

"What I just want to know" she says

"As much I love to share the glorious details of how we rock each other in bed that's for me to know and for you use your imaginations" Blaine says

"Okay grease monkey I wasn't asking about images I just wanted to know if he walks the talk" she says

"Of course he does" Blaine says smiling at Kurt wiggling his eyebrows

"Okay as much as I love you two I love my lesbian foreplay" Ashley says

"Okay who's next" she ask

"Me me I'm next" Rachel jumps up and down

"Oh god" Quinn says giggling

I think Quinn found who she's interested in. Santana told me that Quinn hasn't been in a relationship since she's had Beth and that between Ashley and Rachel she was having a hard time with both ladies. I honestly don't want any of them to get hurt but if Rachel is who Quinn's interested in then I wish them the best. As for Ashley I know she'll come around when she's ready and the right woman will come alone with her.

"Okay Rachel are you ready remember there's 28 shots you name them from the list that Kurt had before time is up and you don't have to take a shot but if you lose you have to drink them all okay" Ashley explains

"Aye aye captain" Rachel salutes Ashley

"Kurt please give her the list" Quinn suggests

Kurt passes the list down to Quinn

"Ready" I ask

"Ready" Rachel says standing up

"Time starts….now" Ashley starts her watch

"I don't need a Three-Legged Monkey, a Penis Colarous, a Blowjob or Red Balls" she says looking at Puck, Blaine, Kurt, and Mike

"I can give a Royal Fuck I have a Dirty Mother, you can be my Strawberry Stripper with a Tight Snatch as I Deep Throat your Creamy Pussy" she says looking at Quinn

"You can Pop My Cherry as I Bend Over Shirley don't forget Wyoming Legspreader as Harvey Wallbanger Between the Sheets with the taste of my Slippery Nipples" she seductively says to Quinn

You can tell Quinn is really trying to hold herself together I mean hello Rachel is drunkenly seducing her. I think it's funny. I look at Santana and she's holding a hand over her mouth either trying to hold her laugh together or she's freaking out with the way Rachel is acting. I don't blame her Rachel only acts like this when she's drunk. One day I'm going to record her.

"Two minutes Rach" Ashley says

"I'll give you a Slow Comfortable Screw with a Buttery Nipple and a taste of your Fuzzy Navel I'll be your Golden Shower if you be my Sex Machine" she says licking Quinn earlobe.

Now it's my turn to cover my mouth with my jaws dropped after she said that. Quinn's eyes looked like it was going to pop out.

"Times up Rachel" Ashley says stopping her watch

I look around at everyone they all have the same expression jaws dropped and half of them have their hands over their mouth.

I clear my throat "okay now that we got a picture of how Rachel is in bed who's next"

"I think I need a refill of my drink" Cote says

"I think I need the bathroom" Chantel says pulling her date with her

"I think my panties are soaked" Santana says

I whip my head towards her

"What" she said

"Did you see what she did" she added

"Of course I did I saw it I think the whole club saw it" I replied

"Fuck somebody's going home with me tonight" Puck said

"Okay everybody calm your hormones down Rachel still needs to take her shots she didn't finish the game on time" Ashley says

"That's 21 shots for Rachel" I said

"Good luck with that Rach" Puck says

"It's all good right Quinnie" Rachel winks at Quinn

Quinn just looks at her with wide eyes.

"Are you sure that's safe for her" Quinn asks looking nervous

"She played the game now she does the shots" Santana says winking at her

"Whatever San" Quinn rolls her eyes

"Quinn I think you need a refill" Santana suggested getting up

"No I don't" Quinn says

"Yeah you do" Santana says pulling her to the side

I don't know what they were talking about but I'm trying to pour Rachel's drinks while she goes into flirtatious mode.

Santana and Quinn make their way back to their seats as I finish pouring the drinks damn that's a lot for Rachel. I hope she doesn't get sick or alcohol poisoning.

"Rachel your shots are ready" I grab her to pay attention

"Britty you are awesome" she yells right next to me

"Okay Rach you take your shot" I say

"Ready"

"Ready" she says sitting down between Ashley and I with Quinn next to Ashley

"Count 5, 4, 3, 2, 1" I say

She throws the first couple of shots back while making weird expressions. As she's getting through her 15th glass everyone starting chanting.

"Come on Rachel you can do it you have 6 more left" I say

"Argh some of them are gross" she says making weird faces

I start laughing at her and join the countdown.

"Go go go go"

"5"

"4"

"3, 2"

"1" everyone yells

"Wooo" we all cheered after she slammed her last glass

"Alright who's next bitches" Rachel said

The night went on with a couple of more rounds of the game. After Rachel Mike was next like Puck he ended up taking 16 shots. Chantel was next after him and she did 17 shots. Cote passed on she wanted to watch so did Quinn and Chantel's date. I understand Quinn she had a daughter to pick up tomorrow. So that left Blaine, Santana, Ashley, and I.

"Come on Blaine you're next" I said

"No I think I'm going to pass Britt" he said

"Nope Kurt went you're next" I said

"Please don't force me I really don't want to Britt" he pleaded

"Okay" I sigh

"Shows how much of a talent your tongue is" Santana said

I nudge her

"I want to see you do it then" Blaine suggested

"Oh I will" she said

"You are" I said raising an eyebrow

"Yup what you think I have talent who you think got you screaming the other night" she smirks wiggling her eyebrows

I shake my head in amusement

"Okay Ashley Santana is next" I said

"Yay goodie alright my Snixx's bitch you're next you ready babe" Ashley says

"Anytime love" she winks at Ashley

"Time starts….now" Ashley starts the watch

"Don't mind my Three-Legged Monkey as I put on my strap on. I can Bend Over Shirley after you Pop My Cherry and I can Deep Throat your Creamy Pussy Between the Sheets. Don't mind the Liquid Viagra as we have Sex on the Beach. I can be your Sex Machine, lick your Fuzzy Navel, and suck on your Buttery Nipples" she says in a seductive tone staring at me

I gulp trying to keep contact with her which I'm pretty sure is hard to do considering how wet I'm getting with the tone she's using saying these words. I wonder what they put in the drinks first Rachel now her well Rachel I can careless but Santana damn who wouldn't want to hear her seductive bedroom voice so fucking hot right now.

"Don't forget you're my Strawberry Stripper and my Dr. Pecker if you want a Slow Comfortable Screw let me know before I let Harvey Wallbanger and have you Sit On My Face. If you want a Screaming Orgasm we can always do a Wyoming Legspreader it'll be a Tight Snatch I can give a Royal Fuck"

"2 minutes San" Ashley says

"Don't get me wrong Penis Colarous, Blowjobs, and Red Balls are not my thing" she says licking my earlobe and rubbing her hands between my legs. At this point my eyes are bugging out.

"But if you want a Dirty Mother don't beat around the Orange Bush we can go Grape Kneelength while I drip between your Slippery Nipples and fuck you with my Golden Shower" she finishes

"And time is up" Ashley stops the time

At this point I don't know if I want her to finish the game or lose just so she can drink more and we have drunken sex. I swear it feels like the Sahara Desert in here.

She stops herself from what her hands were doing and grabs a drink like nothing happened. Wait till it's my turn I'm going to tease the fuck out of her she got me all hot and bothered beyond my control and she's acting like nothing happened.

I looked at everyone's expression and they all look like they just came.

"Fuck for sure I need to get laid tonight" Puck's the first to speak

I'm still staring at Santana trying to breathe after that little performance she pulled with this game.

"I swear to god what did they put in these drinks" Cote says

"Better yet what the hell are we inhale in this club" Quinn says

Everyone giggles

"It's called a Screaming Orgasm with a Creamy Pussy" Ashley says

"Are you finish" I whisper to Santana

She looks back at me with a smirk on her face "deliciously done baby" she says licking her lips

I dart my eyes down to those chocolate lips and slowly lick my lips.

"Good" I say in a seductive tone

"My turn to hose you down" I say keeping contact with her

"Hmm can't wait baby" she winks

"Ash" I say while keeping my eyes on Santana's

"What's up" she answers

"I'm next" I say

"Oh boy okay lets show them what you got" she replies

"Keep it in your pants Lopez and hold on tight by the end of the night you'll be burning those soaked panties" I huskily say

She keeps her eyes on me and gulps

Yup that's what I thought I said to myself watching her reaction

"Ready Britt" Ashley asks

"Sure thing sis" I say

I turn my body to face directly at Santana and slide my hands on her bare thighs

"Time starts….now" she says

"If you give me a Screaming Orgasm after you Pop My Cherry I'll let you say hello to my Three-Legged Monkey. I'll be your Sex Machine or we can do a Slow Comfortable Screw either way I can give a Royal Fuck. We can have Sex On The Beach or roll around Between The Sheets but don't forget Wyoming Legspreader, Bend Over Shirley, and Grape Kneelength got me to Deep Throat your Creamy Pussy. It's a Tight Snatch with a little Dr. Pecker this Strawberry Stripper needs a Harvey Wallbanger, Penis Colarous, Blowjobs, and Red Balls aren't that painful but if you Sit On My Face as I grab your Buttery Nipple there'll be lots of Liquid Viagra running between my Slipper Nipples. Stop beating around the Orange Rush about your gorgeous Fuzzy Navel it's the sexiest Dirty Mother fucker I ever squirt my glorious Golden Shower" I finish slowly licking my lips

Did I mention that while I was saying all those drinks I was painfully inching my hands on her thighs till I was done.

As I continue my stare at her, her eyes have become hooded with lust. I finally turn to see everyone's expression. Ashley has a very familiar smirk on her face I know this because she knew I could get those drinks under 5 minutes. We both practiced this game like professionals so it's no surprise to me that she has that smirk but then again I was saying those words to Santana so I can see behind those smirks and expression in her mind she's saying "you're totally getting laid tonight" that or "you're in big trouble missy". Either way I'm gamed.

"Yay Santana's getting laid tonight" Rachel drunkenly screams jumping up and down a manic

Everyone laughs

"I can't move" Puck says

"I think they poisoned our drinks" Cote says

"That or we're hallucinating" Quinn says

"I think I need the bathroom" Chantel says

"Again" Blaine says

"A woman's gotta go" Chantel replies

"I think you just need to go home and give a Royal Fuck" Cote says

"Now what fun will that be if I can't get a little Harvey Wallbanger in the stalls" Chantel winks

"I don't think I want to use that restroom" Quinn says

"I'm so glad I'm a guy" Kurt says

"Technically you're gay so you belong with us ladies" Quinn says

"Awww Quinnie will you be my Strawberry Stripper I'll be your Sex Machine but don't worry my nipples aren't that buttery but they are slippery when they're excited" Rachel flirtatiously says to Quinn who has her jaws dropped.

"Oh my god Rachel how much have you had to drink" Kurt says

"I knew this was a bad game" he adds

"Bad game" Puck questions then adds "it's the best game ever I think this is the best game I'm ever going to get laid" he finishes

As everyone goes off talking in the background I turn to Santana she hasn't said anything.

"I think you broke her" Ashley whispers leaning against me

Before I knew what was happening, I was being dragged to the ladies room by an overeager Santana. She throws me in the farthest stall and pins me against the door.

"You think you can say all those words to me and expect me not to take you right there and then" she seductively whispers into my ears nibbling my earlobe slowly biting it letting it slip off between her teeth.

I gulp not that I wasn't expecting this but damn it just got ten times worse hot in here.

"Well with that little performance you pulled off you left me all high and dry with no consent" I say trying to gain control.

Her hands start roaming my body only landing on my abs.

"Baby I may have left you high but I never leave you dry unless it's coming from my fingers or mouth" she says running her hands up and down my abdominal "along with my tongue" she adds.

We looked at each other before we crashed our lips together in a passionate heated kiss. Our tongues fighting for dominance, hands roaming around each other's body. I pulled her closer tangling my hands in her raven hair as a moan escapes her mouth. As she sucked harder onto my pulse point I grabbed her thighs lifting her off the floor wrapping her legs around my waist and slamming her against the stall.

"Fuck" Santana moaned

"I want you so fucking bad baby" I moaned rocking my body in hers as I trail kisses down her jawline, neck and collarbone. I slide my hands up her thighs towards her center, roughly kissing her delicious lips.

"Fuck" she moans louder throwing her head back.

I slowly put her back down unbuttoning her jeans yanking her panties along off of her. I pull her shirt up, grabbing her breasts, toying with them and sucking them earning a moan and groan while she pulls my jeans and panties off.

I grab one of her legs around my waist and start rocking into her making our soaked centers grind into each other both us moaning and panting louder than before. We both start to find a rhythm grinding and rocking our hips into each other.

The only noise coming from the restroom was our moaning, panting, and the sound of our soaked centers causing the stall to shake as we roughly rock into each other.

"Fuck" I moan

"Almost there baby" my forehead resting against hers as our sweat running between our bodies

"Fuck Britt….I'm going to come baby" she breathlessly says

With a couple of more rough pushes against each other we're screaming each other's names.

"Fuck" I pant trying to catch my breath resting my head on her neck as she wraps her arms around my neck and I hold her closer with my arms around her waist.

"Oh…my…god" she breathlessly pants in my neck

"That was" I say

"Intense" she finishes

I chuckles into her neck. I lift my head looking into her eyes.

"I think that was amazing" I say kissing her

"Hmmm" she mumbles

"I think we should go" I suggested

We both straighten ourselves out putting out jeans and panties back on.

"Are you okay?" I ask her

"Yeah I'm okay baby beyond okay that was some intense sex we just had" she says straightening her hair in the mirror before we head back out to the club.

"Okay I love you"

"I love you too Britt" she says kissing me

"Let's go" she says intertwining our hands

We get back to our secluded area in the club with everyone still there well expect the guys.

"Hey where are the guys" I ask as we take our place on the longue

"I see you finally came out your little pussy cloud of Harvey Wallbanger" Ashley teased with a raised eyebrow

Santana flicked her off

"No thanks after the scene you pulled in the stalls I don't think so" Ashley replied

I took Santana's finger put it in my mouth and slowly let it slipped of my mouth with a pop

"Britt-Britt if you keep doing that we're going to be doing more than Harvey Wallbanger" she said

I slowly licked my lips and shrug "I have no problem with that"

"Get a fucking room you two" Quinn demanded

Santana rolled her eyes and I just shrug

"And the answer to your question the guys are going to sing a song" Cote said

"I'm next" Rachel exclaimed

Everyone looked at each other and nodded back and forth

"This night just keeps getting more interesting" Chantel laughs

We all turned out heads to the stage once the music stopped.

"I hope you're all having a blast" Puck yells into the mic

The club erupted into loud cheers and "woo hoos"

Next to Puck is Kurt, Blaine, and Mike each one holding a mic

"We're going to have a little fun with this next song it might be a little well out of the blue but what the hell right" he says

"Woo" everyone cheers

"Let's rock this house" he yells right before the song starts

All four guys sing the beginning

_Is this the real life, is this just fantasy  
Caught in a landslide, no escape from reality  
Open your eyes, look up to the skies and see  
I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy  
Because I'm easy come, easy go, a little high, little low  
Anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matter to me, to me_

Kurt takes the lead

_Mama, just killed a man, put a gun against his head  
Pulled my trigger, now he's dead, mama  
Life had just begun, but now I've gone and thrown it all away  
Mama, ooo, didn't mean to make you cry  
If I'm not back again this time tomorrow  
Carry on, carry on, as if nothing really matters_

Blaine takes over

_Too late, my time has come  
Sends shivers down my spine, body's aching all the time  
Goodbye everybody, I've got to go  
Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth  
Mama ooo (anyway the wind blows) I don't want to die  
I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all_

Puck jams his electric guitar. He takes the next versus with the guys as his backup

_I see a little silhouetto of a man  
Scaramouch, scaramouch - will you do the fandango  
Thunderbolt and lightning very very frightening me  
Gallileo, gallileo, gallileo, gallileo,  
Gallileo figaro magnifico_

Mike steps up making a sad face and sings next.

_But I'm just a poor boy and nobody loves me  
(He's just a poor boy from a poor family)  
(Spare him his life from this monstrosity)  
Easy come easy go will you let me go  
_

The guys start to pretend to fight over Mike pulling him back and forth through his arms. This is too much can these guys get any crazier just how much drinks did they have.

_(Bismillah no we will not let you go) let him go  
(Bismillah, we will not let you go) let him go  
(Bismillah, we will not let you go) let me go  
(Will not let you go) let me go (never)  
(Never let you go) let me go, never let me go ooo  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no  
_

Mike gets down on his knees and holds his hand like he's praying singing the next versus.

_Oh mama mia, mama mia, mama mia let me go  
Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me - for me - for me_

Puck starts to jam to the extreme with his guitar. They all finish the song

_So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye  
So you think you can love me and leave me to die  
Oh baby can't do this to me baby  
Just gotta get out just gotta get right outta here_

_Ooh yeah, ooh yeah, nothing really matters, anyone can see  
Nothing really matters nothing really matters to me  
Anyway the wind blows..._

The crowd starts to cheer once they finish the song.

"Woo give it up for them ladies and gentlemen" Jake says as they make their way off stage

The crowd cheers once more

"Uh yeah okay I don't know what they put in their drinks but I don't know them" he teases

Everyone starts to laugh

"What's up little bro" Puck yells towards Jake

Jake pretends to hide his face and everyone laughs

"Yeah don't know them" he teases

"So anymore takers" he announces

"Me me I'm next" Rachel yells running towards the stage

Jake laughs "okay and what will it be" he ask

Rachel whispers into his ears what song to play.


	12. Chapter 12

"Does anyone know what she's going to sing" Santana asks

"Nope but I think we found our cue" Quinn states as she nods towards Rachel as the music starts

And just like that the "Wobble" plays.

"Oh…my…god" Kurt says

"Does she even know how to sing this song" I ask

Everyone just shrugs and turn our heads as Rachel starts to sing

People are already lined up dancing to the song. Rachel waves to us to join her.

_Now all my ladies let me see you vibrate _

_And when it's over you ain't gon' need ya _

_'Cause I'm a pro, make ya bend ya back low _

_Then just pound it real fast just like percolator _

I grab Santana, Ashley, and Quinn with me as I make our way to the dance floor and start dancing.

_Wobble baby, wobble baby, wobble baby, wobble, yeah _

_Wobble baby, wobble baby, wobble baby, wobble, yeah _

_Wobble baby, wobble baby, wobble baby, wobble, yeah _

_Wobble baby, wobble baby, wobble baby, wobble, yeah _

We join Rachel in the next versus

_Get in there, yeah, yeah _

_Get in there, yeah, yeah _

_Get in there, yeah, yeah _

_Get in there, yeah, yeah_

Chantel and Cote join us on the dance floor as well as Kurt and Blaine not bad for a couple of gays. As Rachel sings the next versus I back my ass up into Santana.

_Ay big girl, make 'em back it up, yeah, make 'em back it up_

_Ay big girl, make 'em back it up, yeah, make 'em back it up _

_Ay big girl, make 'em back it up, yeah, make 'em back it up _

_Ay big girl, make 'em back it up, yeah, make 'em back it up_

_All the shawties in the club let me see you just _

_Back it up, drop it down, let me see you just _

_Get low, scrub the ground, let me see you just _

_Push it up, push it up, let me see you just _

I see her trying to do the wobble on stage. Yup she sure can wobble drunk.

_Wobble, wobble, shake, shake it, shake it, just give it here _

_Wobble, wobble, just push it, push it, just give it here _

_Show me whatcha got, show me whatcha got, just give it here _

_Show me whatcha got, show me whatcha got_

Then I see Santana wobble and shake her ass

_Ay big girl, make 'em back it up, yeah, make 'em back it up _

_Ay big girl, make 'em back it up, yeah, make 'em back it up _

_Ay big girl, make 'em back it up, yeah, make 'em back it up _

_Ay big girl, make 'em back it up, yeah, make 'em back it up_

When Rachel sings the part "wait a minute" we all stop to freeze then she sings the next versus and we all start to wobble again

_Wobble baby, wobble baby, wobble baby, wobble, yeah_

_Wobble baby, wobble baby, wobble baby, wobble, yeah _

_Wobble baby, wobble baby, wobble baby, wobble, yeah _

_Wobble baby, wobble baby, wobble baby, wobble, yeah_

We join Rachel in the next chorus

_Get in there, yeah, yeah_

_Get in there, yeah, yeah _

_Get in there, yeah, yeah _

_Get in there, yeah, yeah_

_Ay big girl, make 'em back it up, yeah, make 'em back it up _

_Ay big girl, make 'em back it up, yeah, make 'em back it up _

_Ay big girl, make 'em back it up, yeah, make 'em back it up _

_Ay big girl, make 'em back it up, yeah, make 'em back it up _

Once the song comes to an end we all start cheering. I never thought I see Rachel sing something like that but she did pretty damn well for someone like herself plus she's way over pass drunk but it's all good no harm done at least not yet or according to Quinn.

Rachel jumps off stage and makes her way back to our areas in the club.

"That was awesome" Chantel half says and half yells

"What got into you actually I don't want to know" Ashley says

"Don't leave a guy hanging share your juice with us Rach" Puck says high fiving her

"Oh honey even if you were gay that's for me to know and for Quinn to find out" Rachel winks at Quinn who is already wide eyed.

"Oh damn leave the Puckerman hanging" Santana laughs

"Damn Quinn looking good tonight" she smirks at Quinn who rolls her eyes back at Santana

"Any of you bitches going to sing next" Ashley asks

"I'll go" I say finishing my drink

"You will" Santana said surprised

"Yup" I wink and make my way up stage

I tell Jake what song to play and grab the mic off the stand.

Jake sings the beginning substituting my name in the song.

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

Jack Knight and Dakoda House  
All we wanna do is make you bounce  
Brittany, would you turn me out?  
Show me what your thing is all about  


_Jack Knight and Dakoda House  
All we wanna do is make you bounce  
Brittany, could you turn me out?  
Show me what your thing is all about  
_

I take over the song

_Do you really wanna touch it  
Do you really wanna mess with me tonight  
Oh, and if you know how I like it  
Would you call my name and give it to me right  
_

_Could you just put that thing on me  
So I can just freak on you  
And you could just freak on me  
And I'm gon' give it to you all night long  
I'mma show your body what your lips are doing wrong, ooh  
_

_Do you really wanna touch it  
Do you really wanna fuck with me tonight  
Oh, and if you know how I like it  
Would you call my name and give it to me right  
_

As I continue singing I make my way towards Santana

_So love just feels so good to me  
Could you just move it on up cuz I want ecstasy  
And I'mma give it to ya all night long  
I'mma show your body what your tongue's doing wrong, ooh  
_

I grab her hand, turn around, and sway my hips as I drag her upstage

_Do you really wanna touch it  
Do you really wanna fuck with me tonight  
Oh, and if you know how I like it  
Would you call my name and give it to me right  
_

Once we're back on stage I let go of her hand. I bend my knees a little and slowly bring myself up as I rub my hands up my navel between my breast.

_Give it to me give it to me call my name  
This girl's shyness got me wet like crazy  
I want it more and more_

_When you call my name and spank me, ooh  
_

I spank my ass as I sing the last versus then start to rub up on her as I sing the chorus

_Do you really wanna touch it  
Do you really wanna fuck with me tonight  
Oh, and if you know how I like it__  
__Would you call my name and give it to me right  
_

_Do you really wanna touch it  
Do you really wanna fuck with me tonight  
Oh, and if you know how I like it  
Would you call my name and give it to me right  
_

Jake sings the next versus again

_Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Jack Knight and Dakoda House  
All we wanna do is make you bounce  
Brittany, would you turn me out?  
Show me what your thing is all about  
_

_Jack Knight and Dakoda House  
All we wanna do is make you bounce  
Brittany, could you turn me out?  
Show me what your thing is all about  
_

I start to seductively dance in front of her as I grab her hands repeating the chorus. Every time I sing the words "touch it" I make her hands touch me in different areas of my body.

_Do you really wanna touch it  
Do you really wanna fuck with me tonight  
Oh, and if you know how I like it  
Would you call my name and give it to me right  
_

_Do you really wanna touch it  
Do you really wanna fuck with me tonight  
Oh, and if you know how I like it  
Would you call my name and give it to me right  
_

_Do you really wanna touch it  
Do you really wanna fuck with me tonight  
Oh, and if you know how I like it  
Would you call my name and give it to me right  
_

_Do you really wanna touch it  
Do you really wanna fuck with me tonight  
Oh, and if you know how I like it  
Would you call my name and give it to me right  
_

I get behind her, tilt her head to the side, and seductively sing in her ears the next versus

_Touch it  
_

I make her hands grab my hair

_Touch me  
Love me_

_Suck me  
_

I suck her pulse point

_Give me  
Baby, yeah_

If you know how I like it  


I rub my hands around her waist

_Do you really wanna touch it  
Do you really wanna fuck with me tonight  
_

I finally turn around and face her as I end the song with a wink

_And if you know how I like it  
Would you call my name and give it to me right_

The crowd starts to cheer with screams of "woo hoos" and "that was hot". I laugh and thank the crowd.

"That was so fucking hot" Santana says as we make our way back to our area with our hands intertwined.

"All for you baby" I say with a wink

"So what are you saying I can touch it or you going to show me what my tongue's doing wrong" she smirks with a wink "or my lips" she places a kiss down my neck up my jaw "or would you like me to spank you" she whispers in my ears making a trail down my pulse point.

"Oh…San" I moan

"Hmmm…yes baby" she mumbles between kisses

"If we don't stop we're really going to have to go home" I groan

"Hmm…that's your fault for singing that song" she says before our lips meet

"Besides I have something in mind I want to sing" she says once we break apart

"Really now" I raise an eyebrow

"What you think you're the only one that can get away with it" she pecks my lips once more

"I love you" I declared wrapping my arms around her neck

"I love you too baby" her hands rest on my waist pulling me closer to her for another short kiss

"I'll be back okay" she mumbles "going to tell Jake what song I'm going to sing" she says before pulling away

"Okay" I said before she leaves

She makes her way upstage as I take my sit between Ashley and Quinn.

"I swear I'm going to call the fire department if you two don't cool it down" Quinn said

"Quinnie you need another drink" Rachel said trying to frown

"Come drink with me" she giggles "get it come with me" she adds

I look at Quinn and giggle nodding my head like I understand Rachel's drunken state of mind

"Have fun tonight" I whisper in Quinn's ear

She whips her head towards me trying to look made but you can see a blush creep up on her face

"Whatever Britt" she said rolling her eyes

What's with her and Santana always rolling their eyes back do they know it can get stuck if they keep doing that besides my eyes only roll back when Santana and I have sex okay that is definitely the alcohol talking I need to stop and focus on my girl who's upstage getting ready to perform hahaha get it perform we already _perform_. Okay definitely the alcohol I'm going to shut up now.

"Hey everyone" she happily said on the microphone "now please tell me I'm not the only one that was dripping wet from that performance my lovely baby did"

The club erupts in loud cheers and "woo hoos"

I palm my face smiling nodding my head back and forth. She is crazy but I love it

"That's what I thought" she giggles "now it's my turn to make her wet wait I don't need to sing to get her wet all I have to do is just kiss her, wink at her, hold her hands, and she's begging for more get what I mean guys" she laughs as the crowd once again cheers screaming.

"I believe we need a cleanup on the entire dance floor or maybe the entire club" she said

Once again she has the club screaming "woo hoos" and whistling. I cover my mouth with the palm of my hand smiling. What is she doing?

"Anyways here's my song for you baby" she said looking at me with a wink

She starts swaying to the music as she grabs the mic off the stand.

_I see your smile _

_Can't help but notice the way you see me _

_And the way I look at you_

_I try but I can't stop the way I feel, yeah_

She points a finger at me calling me to join her upstage and does a body roll as she sings the next versus

_I want you to come over here and grab my body _

_So we can dance back and forth _

_Baby you know I try _

_But I can't control myself, I really can't, no_

She tugs my shirt bringing me closer to her once I join her on stage

_Ooh, ooh, you drive me crazy  
Ooh, you make me want you so bad  
Baby I try, you complete me  
Ooh, you need me, I promise_

She walks behind me and runs her hands slowly down my arms as she sings the lyrics into my ears

_I walk away and you try to make me feel  
That I want hide something from you  
I'm so real, yeah  
Baby, I can't control myself, I really I can't, no_

She grabs my hands, puts them on her ass, and rolls her front on my ass with her hands around my torso. I reach up to grab her hair as she continues grind into me from behind.

_I want you to come over here and grab my body  
So we can dance back and forth  
Baby, you know I try  
But I can't control myself, do it for you tonight_

She walks in front of me, her finger tips slowly caressing my collarbone trailing its way down between the valley of my breasts then turns around

_Ooh, ooh, you drive me crazy  
Ooh, you make me want you so bad  
Baby I try, you complete me  
Ooh, you need me, I promise_

She does a pop, drop and lock it slowly bringing her ass up my front. She bends over and vibrates her ass up and down.

_That baby, like that baby, that baby, like that baby  
Like that baby, like that baby, that baby, like that baby  
Like that baby, like that baby, that baby, like that baby  
That baby, like that baby, that baby, like that  
Why don't you? Yeah, c'mon_

She turns around tilts my head to the side and runs her hand through my hair tugging it back as she sings the lyrics and licks up my jawline.

_Ooh, ooh, you drive me crazy  
Ooh, you make me want you so bad  
And baby I try, you complete me  
Ooh, you need me, I promise_

She shimmies her boobs and sways her hips back and forth

_Baby I want you so bad  
Baby I want you so bad, so bad, so bad  
Baby I want you so bad, so bad  
Baby I want you so bad_

Baby I want you so bad  
Baby I want you so bad, so bad, so bad  
Baby I want you so bad, so bad  
I want you so bad

She does a full body roll, grinds her front into me then bends over one more time and vibrates her ass up and down. Before the music comes to an end she drops her body down and slowly brings herself up.

_That baby, like that baby, that baby, like that baby  
Like that baby, like that baby, that baby, like that baby  
Like that baby, like that baby, that baby, like that baby  
That baby, like that baby, that baby, like that_

The whole club goes wild once she's done and puts the mic back on the stand.

"You are one naughty pussy" I said making our way back to our friends

She laughs "if I remember correctly you said you're going to teach me what my tongue and lips are doing wrong so I guess I can spank you which leads me to wanting you so bad" she seductively said.

Once we take our seats we're boomerang about how everyone is sexually frustrated, hot and bothered, blah blah blah. What, how do you think I feel? According to Quinn and Cote, Chantel thought it would be nice to "sprinkle" her Golden Shower in the restroom _again. _Damn what's with that woman and the restroom? If anybody should be hot and bothered and horny as hell it should be me dammit.

Anyways Puck and Mike thought it would be a good idea to take a break from singing and play another game. Yeah right, they just want us ladies drunk more. I don't blame them they are surrounded by gays.

So here we are an hour later playing another round of drinking game. Rachel is drunk as hell, I'm surprise she can even walk unfortunately she discovered a new language or in her words berry foreign language. Santana is not too far from her, that girl sure loves her golden treasure of tequila. She's not too far from speaking Berry's language. Quinn, Cote, and I are all tipsy but not that drunk enough to not walk just tipsy enough to have fun. Puck is the most drunk one out of the guys. Chantel and her date are dancing and yes they are too handiest they need to go home before they keep paying visitation rights to the restroom. Ashley is most likely the sober one out of us. Blaine, Kurt, and Mike are tipsy like Quinn, Cote, and I.

Jake makes an announcement about being the last chance to sing before they shut it down for the night. Rachel and Santana thought it was a "good" idea to have a ladies performance. After a long debate about not wanting to sing again especially in their state of mind they drag Quinn and I upstage with them for a performance. I don't know who's idea this is I'm really hoping it's not Santana's. I blame Rachel she's the most toxic one out of all of us.

So here we are Quinn and I getting ready to sing god knows what Pinocchio told Jake to play. I'm hanging around Santana too much. I'm slowly losing what Rachel looks like. I know she's Barbra Streisand's long lost daughter or so she says.

As the music begins Quinn and I look at each other with wide eyes. Rachel and Santana are prancing around us like its Christmas and we're the tree with their presents underneath. They're giggling with the craziest smiles on their face. When did they become best friends? I look at our friends and they're trying hard not to laugh but you can see some of them are giggling and smiling funny. Right before the first versus starts I see Puck pull his phone out and start recording. Oh boy this is going to be an interesting performance.

Rachel sings the first versus

_I dance around this empty house _

_Tear us down, throw you out _

_Screaming down the halls _

_Spinning all around and now we fall_

_Pictures framing up the past _

_Your taunting smirk behind the glass _

_This museum full of ash _

_Once a tickle, now a rash_

Quinn and I start bobbing along with the music and sing the chorus

_This used to be a funhouse  
But now it's full of evil clowns  
It's time to start the countdown  
I'm gonna burn it down down down  
I'm gonna burn it down_

Santana does the counting and flips the crowd off when she hit one with a smirk

_9, 8, 7, 6 5 4, 3, 2, 1, fun__  
_

Santana sings the next versus still bobbing her head along with the music shaking her shoulders which happens to shake her boobs.

_Echoes knocking on locked doors  
All the laughter from before  
I'd rather live out on the street  
Than in this haunted memory_

_I've called the movers  
Called the maids  
We'll try to exorcise this place  
_

Once she sings word "place" she does the suck it sign. I try not to laugh cause she looks so hot doing it. Hell yeah I'll suck it.

_Drag my mattress to the yard  
Crumble tumble house of cards_

All four of us sing the chorus bobbing our heads like crazy shaking our shoulders back and forth to each other.

_This used to be a funhouse  
But now it's full of evil clowns  
It's time to start the countdown  
I'm gonna burn it down down down  
I'm gonna burn it down_

We start prancing around the stage giggling and dancing to the song

_This used to be a funhouse  
But now it's full of evil clowns  
It's time to start the countdown  
I'm gonna burn it down down down  
I'm gonna burn it down_

And again she's flipping the crowd off counting down

_9, 8, 7, 6 5 4, 3, 2, 1, fun_

We prance our way down to the guys

_Oh, I'm crawling through the doggy door  
My key don't fit my life no more  
I'll change the drapes  
I'll break the plates  
I'll find a new place  
Burn this fucker down_

We prance our way back up the stage dragging the guys with us. We line the guys facing us on the edge of the stage with their backs facing the crowd.

_do do do do dodo do  
do do do do dodo do  
do do do do dodo do  
do do do do dadadada  
do do do do dodo do (9, 8, 7, 6 5 4, 3, 2, 1)  
_

We push the guys off the stage the same time Santana says one and flips them off as the crowd catches them.

_do do do do dodo do  
do do do do dodo do  
do do do do dodo doo_

All four of us started jumping up and down giggling singing louder than before bobbing around like crazy, prancing along with Rachel. Of course she just had to lead oh well I'm having fun.

_This used to be a funhouse  
But now it's full of evil clowns  
It's time to start the countdown  
I'm gonna burn it down down down  
I'm gonna burn it down_

This used to be a funhouse  
But now it's full of evil clowns  
It's time to start the countdown  
I'm gonna burn it down down down  
I'm gonna burn it down

Once the song ended the club erupted with loud cheers, woos, and whistles as we took a bow.

We made our way back to our friends laughing and giggling from our performance. We rushed towards the guys and jump on their laps.

"You love us" I said as we pepper their faces with sweet kisses

"You're lucky you're a sweetheart Britt" Kurt said hugging me back

"Get off of me San" Puck frowns with his arms crossed over his chest

"Puckie don't be mad we were just having fun" she said pouting with her lips sticking a little further out

"But you pushed me off stage San" he whined

"But you were caught by the crowd Puck I'm sure some random girl must of saw you and gave you her number" she's pouting but this time she's bashing her eyes at him innocently

"I guess I can't be mad at you since not one but two chicks gave me their numbers" he proudly said showing Santana the numbers.

Her eyes widen like a little kid at a candy store "I love you Puckie" she gives him a tight hug

Puck starts to laugh "I love you too San" hugging her back

"Just how much have you had to drink" I asked once Santana gets off of Puck and sits back next to me

"I don't know" she shrugs

I roll my eyes at her "innocence". No more drinks for her I think she's had enough she's gonna wake up with a mad hangover. We continue our night at the club half an hour more. Slowly every one of us leaves the scene. Of course Chantel and her date were first to leave, Quinn, Rachel, and Mike were next, then Ashley, Cote, Kurt, and Blaine left together. San and I were the last to leave leaving Puck behind with some random chick. This was one of the best nights ever. I'm just not looking forward to tomorrow seeing how everyone was either plastered, drunk, or tipsy. Hmm can't wait to show Rachel the video Puck took.


	13. Chapter 13

It's been a week since their night out and Rachel Berry just had to go berry crazy on the stand. A couple of days later Quinn called about having a gathering at her place due to Puck's suggestion about a video he wanted to share with everyone. Little did they know they will be watching a video of their drunken selves that Puck recorded while they were on stage.

There they were Puck, Brittany, Santana, Rachel, Ashley, Kurt, and Blaine, all gathered in Quinn's living room as a couple of sodas and popcorns were passed around once they all settled. The moment the video starts you see a drunken Rachel on stage singing the Wobble at the same time trying to dance the choreography. After the scene is over you see Brittany singing Touch It while dry humping the stage. Next is Santana bumping and grinding to Erotic. Lastly you see all four ladies running around the stage like a bunch of clowns to Fun House.

Everyone is laughing and joking around about the scenes as the video plays.

"Oh my god" Santana said groaning

"Argh what were we thinking" Rachel said

"I thought it was hot" Brittany smiles widely

"Of course you thought it was hot…you and Santana were literally putting wet signs saying "cautions Niagara Falls has domed again" Quinn laughs

"Shut up whatever…it's not like you and Pinocchio weren't doing anything" Santana mischievously grins

"Whatever San" glares Quinn

"How many times have I told you its Barbra Streisand's nose you can't blame me for being born with it" Rachel suggested

"You know honestly Rachel I like you better when you're drunk and encouraging me and Britt to have sex" Santana shrugs

"Babe you like it when Rachel tells us to have sex we don't need her to tell us we can always just do it right now" Brittany winks

"Argh eww you guys" Quinn groans

"For your information Santana I was drunk I did not know I was enabling it" Rachel responses

"Look Berry I love it better when you're drunk we could have a decent conversation but sober I have to be drunk to actually enjoy this kind of talk" Santana said

"Argh whatever" groans Rachel

"Alright ladies ladies you were all drunk so no need to blame it on anyone" Blaine said

"Whose idea was it to go out again?" Santana asked

Everyone turn their heads to Puck

Puck looking back and forth between everyone says "what…it's not like you didn't have a blast…you should be thanking me you got laid Lopez" he winks

Santana rolls her eyes "whatever Puck…for your information I don't need any help in that department" she smirks

"Where were you Ash?" Brittany questions raising an eyebrow

"Other than keeping your asses from going all Mary Poppins on someone's ass oh nothing much just making sure the cleaners don't have to make us play wax on and wax off from all your wetness" Ashley smirks

Everyone starts laughing

"You're mean" Brittany pouts

"Nope just keeping it real" winks Ashley

"And here I thought we were sisters" Brittany playfully glares

"Oh yeah sister from another mister bitch" Ashley replies

"Don't worry babe I still love you" Santana says leaning towards Brittany pulling her bottom lips into a passionate kiss.

They deepen the kiss as Santana slowly pushes Brittany down her back. Before anything gets a little further they're interrupted by a cough.

Both ladies turn to the person that cough

"Hey" Puck grins

"What the hell Noah" Santana says sitting back up bringing Brittany along with her

"Not that I don't mind but there are still others around here that don't want a repeat of god knows what" he says pointing around at everyone still in the room

"Well are you done with the videos" Santana ask bring her middle finger to her lips slowly tracing lips.

"Whatever Lopez yes I'm done" Puck rolls his eyes

"Great" Santana jumps up "now it's my turn…let me show you ladies what you've missed" she points to Puck, Blaine, and Kurt. She pulls out a video and slips it into the dvd slot and lets it play as she takes her place between Brittany's legs.

The video shows the guys singing at the club, the way their acting to the music and how they're performing. Once the video gets to the part of them "fighting" over Mike the girls start giggling, bursting into laughs. The guys on the other hand are covering their face nodding their heads in shame and embarrassment.

When the video is over Santana gets up and retrieves it. The guys have their jaws dropped and the girls are silently giggling.

"So…who's hungry" she asks pressing her lips together trying not to laugh as grin grows on her face

"That is so fucked up" Puck replies

"It was all your idea Puck" Kurt pitches in

"I wanna know who's idea was it to fight over Mike" Blaine questions

"Technically it was Puck and Mike's idea to sing that song as for fighting over Mike god help us if we really want to know" Kurt said

"Hey you guys were on that stage too don't blame it on me" Puck defends himself

"Why isn't Mike here" Blaine asked

"He's chicken shit he set up us" Puck fires back

"Puck you were the one that wanted to sing the song" Kurt replied

The guys continue fighting over the song and performance for a couple of more minutes while the ladies enjoy the scene.

Santana decides to break them out of their trace as she clears her throat.

"As much as I _enjoy _you ladies bickering about the latest tampon on display or whose mascara you should use next time. I would love to get our…well my sexy ass out of here and find something to eat not that I'm never satisfied but I'm actually starved we can save dessert for later" Santana smirks, arms folded over her chest.

"Bye ladies" Quinn playfully waves at the guys

"Hmm what should we eat" Rachel says

"I vote Santana" Brittany excitedly bounces up and down

Everyone looks at her. Santana stares at her with a smirk and an eyebrow raised.

Looking at everyone's reaction "what…oh you mean actual food" Brittany said

"What else did you think we were suggesting Britt?" asked Ashley

"Well you just said eat so I eat Santana but since you're suggesting actual food…" Brittany shrugs

"Oh god" Quinn smack her hands on her forehead

"What" Brittany questioned

"Babe" Santana said "as much I love it when you do _that_ and believe me I do let's leave it for when we're alone" she winks

"Oh okay…but just so you know it's not like Quinn doesn't want to eat Rachel or Ashley or like Blaine and Kurt don't drool over each other and I even see the way Puck wants to desecrate Cote" she shrugs

Everyone's staring at her with their jaws dropped. Brittany makes her way to the door, turns around and stares at everyone.

"I thought we're going to eat "actual food" " she quotes

"What makes her think I want to eat Rachel or Ashley" Quinn quietly questions Santana

"Geez I don't know maybe cause you can't choose between both" Santana rolls her eyes as they follow Brittany out the door towards their cars.

"And she thinks Kurt and I drool over each other" Blaine interferes

"Well apparently you guys do Waldo" Santana teases.

Santana's first reaction to Blaine was where's Waldo since he likes to wear bow ties and tight shirts with his hair glued together so she started calling him Waldo whenever she gets the chance to tease him and when he's not near Kurt she's always joking to Kurt "where's Waldo".

They all drive to the restaurant. Quinn and Santana sit in the back as Blaine and Kurt sit in the front. Brittany rode with Rachel, Ashley, and Puck.

"I told you I like Rachel" Quinn responses

"Yeah well you need to stop leading Ashley" Santana suggested

"I'm not" Quinn replies

"Not according to Brittany" Santana raises an eyebrow to Quinn

"What's that supposed to mean" Quinn turns to Santana

"It means that you've been texting and calling both of them and apparently they both like you they're just waiting for you to make a decision" Santana says

Quinn looks away "I like Ashley we have so much in common considering our backgrounds and past but with Rachel I feel like anything can happen. She makes me forget these walls and she's really good with Beth. They're both good with Beth and you know that's important to me."

Santana grabs Quinn's hand and nudges her to look at her "look I'm all for you being happy especially when it involves my baby girl but I love Brittany and you know I've never felt this way.

Quinn nods allowing Santana to continue.

But Ashley is like a sister to her and Rachel is her best friend. I don't want to see either of them hurt let alone I don't want to see Brittany torn between both. So whoever you choose be sure to be honest with both so we could move forward."

Suddenly the car stops and they make their way into the restaurant. Since they couldn't decide what to eat, they all agreed an all you can eat buffet was best that way everyone will be happy and choose from different varieties.

Once they settle down with their food they eat in silence before it's broken into different types of discussions. They start talking about what tomorrow brings which is Kurt's fashion event. The day has finally arrived and discussions of what time they all have to prepare such as Puck's DJ set up, Holly's directions for recording the event, and what time everyone will arrive. Santana and Quinn agreed to arrive early to assist Kurt in any last minute disasters. Blaine said he'll meet them there since he some last minute preparations in the office he has to take care of. Brittany, Rachel, and Ashley agreed to arrive together and meet everyone there.

Before they know it they're all saying good byes as they all head their separate ways. Brittany and Santana ride together offering to drop Quinn and Puck to Quinn's place since she doesn't live that far from Santana. Brittany will be staying the night at Santana's and Puck wanted to see Beth before he called it a night.

Once they enter Santana's place they change into comfortable clothes. Brittany in a long shirt and panties as Santana changes into a tank top and short shorts. They settle into bed snuggled up on each other as they mumble "goodnights and I love you" as arms wrap around each other and night kisses were passed before sleep took over them.

"Britt baby get off of me before I whip your ass" Santana screams giggling.

"Like that's ever stopped you from whipping my ass" Brittany chuckles still attacking Santana.

They both woke up wrapped around each other's around with their legs tangled together. Brittany was the first to wake up enjoying the scenery watching Santana sleep. After a while she started peppering Santana's face with kisses causing the Latina to stir awake giggling. Santana has been trying to get the blonde to stop her attacks. Brittany ended up tickling the Latina's sides while attacking her neck, collarbone, and chest with more kisses.

"Baby argh" Santana groans

"Hmmm" Brittany mumbles

"If you're gonna do that you better finish what you started" Santana moans

"You know I always finish what I start" Brittany licks Santana's earlobe

"Hmmm Britt" Santana groans as their lips collide into a hot passionate kiss

As things start to heat up someone's tummy grumbles.

"Argh" Brittany sighs

"My stomach is such a pussy blocker" Santana whines

"That it is…let's go get something to eat we can finish this later" Brittany helps Santana out of bed.

"Fine I want a morning snack afterwards" Santana sways her way out of the room leaving Brittany giggling after her.

Both ladies make their way to the kitchen. Santana prepares them breakfast while Brittany makes coffee for the Latina and hot chocolate for herself.

Half an hour later their both panting breathlessly moaning into each other's mouths. Santana made them blueberry pancakes with eggs, toast, and bacon. Santana was in the middle of washing the dishes once they were done while Brittany offered to wipe down the table and counter.

Instead of throwing the dirty cloth in the laundry room she decided to rinse it out and whip Santana's ass with it causing the Latina to yelp out of surprise. She started chasing Brittany around the kitchen which only caused the blonde to defend herself and whip Santana again making the Latina yelp out more. Instead of running away Santana threw herself at Brittany pinning her to the fridge. So here they were making out, kissing each other like crazy.

Brittany grabs Santana's legs and lifts her with her legs wrapped around her waist and sets her down on the island counter. Brittany takes Santana's shirt off, kissing Santana's jawline, neck, and collarbone.

_Beep beep_

"Ignore it baby" Santana says having trouble breathing.

"Of course I'm gonna ignore it it's your phone and you're pinned between my legs I'm not letting you escape that easy" Brittany whispers planting a kiss behind Santana's ear.

"Hmmm baby" Santana moans

Santana grabs Brittany's shirt and yanks it off tossing it somewhere on the floor. Just as Brittany was about to pull Santana's shorts and panties off her phone goes off.

_Beep beep_

"Argh" Brittany groans

"Baby I need you" Santana moans

"Ignore it" Santana takes Brittany's shirt off.

Brittany nods and continues taking Santana's shorts and panties off as she takes her panties off as well. Santana begins to rock her hips against Brittany's hand as Brittany cups her core.

"Fuck baby" Brittany mumbles between their lips "you're so fucking wet I love it" she groans

"Hmmm and I fucking love you Ms. Pierce" Santana moans as their lips clash into a hot messy kiss.

Santana grabs Brittany's breast once they pull away from the kiss caressing and rubbing them between her fingers. Brittany tosses her head back and moans into the Latina's touch. She then throws her hands onto Santana's twins and begins sucking them as Santana continues rocking her hips against the counter moaning and yanking the blonde's hair.

Brittany kisses her way down Santana's body sucking and caressing every inch of her gorgeous tan body admiring the Latina's sexy abs. Once she makes her way to her destination she spreads Santana's legs wider pulling her towards the edge of the counter for better access causing the Latina to lean back against the counter with her hands supporting her.

Brittany runs her fingers through Santana's core feeling her wetness, she takes her fingers and licks them keeping eye contact with the Latina.

"Hmmm" she mumbles closing her eyes licking her lips

"Fuck baby" Santana moans rolling her body towards the blonde

Brittany bends down and dives right into the Latina's wet core. Santana throws her head back moaning, groaning, and rocking against every pleasure the blonde attacks her with.

"Fuck baby oh my god" Santana grabs Brittany's hair rocking her body harder against Brittany's mouth.

Brittany shoves herself harder against Santana's wet core licking and sucking with open hungry attacks all the while the blonde's nose nudges against Santana's clit. Santana feeling herself getting close rocks harder against the blonde telling her she wants more. Brittany grabs Santana's ass pulling her towards her mouth shoving her tongue deeper, harder, and faster into the Latina.

"Fuck oh god" Santana moans gripping Brittany's hair tighter

"I'm so…..close baby" the Latina having trouble breathing

Upon hearing that Brittany gets up from between the Latina's legs. Before Santana can protest a complain Brittany shoves two fingers into the Latina holding her tighter towards her.

"Fuck" Santana yells tossing her head back

"Oh god….Brittany" Santana rocks her hips against Brittany's hands

Brittany adds another finger into her girlfriend's wet core hitting it harder and deeper as her wrist hits Santana's clit. A few more deep thrusts and Brittany's rubbing the Latina's clit with the palm of her hand that's in her causing her to curl her fingers as she continues thrusting into her Latina.

"Baby….I'm gonna come" the Latina yells breathless as her hips and Brittany's fingers meet with every thrust.

"Fuck baby you feel so fucking good" Brittany breathes heavily with their foreheads on each other.

Santana pulls Brittany's body closer to her causing their breasts to rub on each other as they heavily pant with sweat running down each other's body breathing in each other's scent moaning and groaning with every pleasure they give each other. Santana attacks Brittany with open kisses as she nears her release.

"Fuck Brittany….baby" she screams tossing her head back as she comes undone.

Both ladies continue panting as Brittany slowly thrusts a few more times into the Latina as she helps Santana ride out her orgasm. They rest their foreheads on each other trying to catch their breath with the blonde's fingers still in the Latina.

Once they have calmed down the blonde removes her soaking fingers from the Latina. Appreciating the wetness from her girlfriend Brittany takes her fingers into her mouth mesmerizing the after taste of her girlfriend's wet pussy.

"Argh" Santana moans watching her girlfriend taste her

"Hmmm you taste so good baby" Brittany groans licking her lips for any leftover juice.

"You keep doing that we're gonna go for more than just one round" the Latina said

Brittany shrugs it off "I don't care I can never get enough of you" she admits

"I know I can never get enough of you either" Santana says before kissing the blonde

"I love you" Brittany says looking into Santana's eyes

"I love you too baby" Santana replies

"What's wrong" Santana tilts her head

Brittany shakes her head "nothing I just love you so much" she rests her forehead on Santana's

"I love you too baby" she looks into deep ocean blue eyes "are you sure that's all"

"Yeah I promise I just never felt this way for anyone"

"I know baby neither have I" Santana wraps her arms around Brittany's waist

"I just wanna hold you so much kiss you all the time and make love to you every day" Brittany mumbles holding Santana with her arms around the Latina's neck.

"And we can do that no matter what we can do anything we want together" Santana says turning her head towards Brittany kissing her on the cheek.

"We need to get ready soon we have a long day ahead of us" Brittany says pulling away from girlfriend.

Brittany helps Santana get down from the counter as they both start to put their clothes back on. They check their phones since they both missed a text or call while they were pleasing each other.

"Who called baby" Santana ask while checking her text

"My sister" Brittany replies looking up at Santana

"Mmm everything okay" she ask

"Yeah it was Kahlan she's in New York for a business event" Brittany response

"How about you" Brittany ask watching Santana text someone

"It was Nikki she's in town too for business" Santana finishes her text and puts her phone away.

"Cool maybe we can get our sisters together for a family outing or something when they arrive" Brittany suggested.

"Yeah that be cool I can finally meet someone in your family as well as you can meet my sister" Santana says wrapping her arms around Brittany's waist placing a light kiss on her lips.

"Really" Brittany smiles

"Of course why wouldn't I want to meet your family" she scrunches her nose

"Yay" the blonde claps "you call Nikki and I'll call Kahlan we'll set up a time when they arrive"

"Okay baby whatever you want but we need to get ready for Kurt's opening tonight" Santana says pulling away from the blonde linking their hands together walking towards their room.

"I can't wait baby I love you so much" Brittany plants a quick kiss on the Latina's cheek as they walk into their bedroom to get ready.

"Anything for you my love" Santana smiles as they pull out their outfit for the evening.

Because they're meeting each other at the event they both decided to wear something casual till the actual event. Santana throws on skinny tight jeans with a baby blue shirt that hangs loose over her left shoulder and a purple spring coat. Her hair hangs loose with curls as she throws on a pair of black heel boots that cover her jeans and stop at her knees.

Brittany has a pair of skinny tight ripped jeans that hug her butt with a purple shirt that's a little loose on her chest shaped as a U. Her hair is up in a bun with a clip holding it together and a pair of spring pumps to match her outfit.

Once they're both ready they head out the door. Santana locks up her place and they walk hand in hand to her car. Since they're meeting up later Santana is dropping Brittany off at Ashley's apartment. Brittany has mentioned to Santana and her, Ashley, and Rachel will carpool together to the show.

Santana parks the car and makes her way to Brittany's side to open the door. They walk up to Ashley's front door and ring the bell.

"Be right there" Ashley yells on the other side of the door.

A few minutes later Ashley appears with a smile on her face and an apron around her waist.

"Hey" she greets

"Hey Ash" Santana replies smiling

"Watcha you doing" Brittany questions

"Umm cooking…what do you think I'm doing" Ashley scrunches an eyebrow

"Since when do you cook" Brittany looks at her suspicious.

"Uh can we come in and finish this conversation" Santana interjects

Ashley welcomes them into her apartment and excuses herself to check on things in the kitchen.

"So Ash who's the new girl" Brittany asks as they follow Ashley into the kitchen making themselves comfortable on the stool where the breakfast bar was.

"I don't know what you're talking about Britt" she glares at her best friend

"Come on Ash the only time you try something new is when you meet someone in this case you don't like cooking and you never have the patience for it" Brittany jesters her hands around the kitchen.

"What are you cooking anyways?" Santana asks watching the interaction between both ladies.

"For your information I'm always open to something new and I'm making blueberry pie" she says trying to keep herself busy.

"You don't even like pie" Brittany says

Brittany gets off her sit and makes her way to Ashley. She grabs Ashley's hands and removes the spatula from her hand.

Brittany cups Ashley's cheeks and looks into her eyes "who is she Ash"

Ashley sighs "her name is Spencer I met her at the bar"

Brittany nods her head as she rubs her thumb on Ashley's cheeks.

"It's not like that she wasn't out partying she came in asking about hosting a business meeting at Trinity" Ashley continued.

"We sat down and talked about what type of meeting she's thinking of having. She's project manager for a company. She needed a place to get her clients in a comfortable setting to convince them with what she has planned. We talked a lot I ended up liking her and she asked for my number before she left" Ashley finished.

"Well I for one am happy for you" Santana said leaning her chin on Brittany's shoulder.

"You're not mad" Ashley hesitates

"No why will I be" Santana frowns

"Because I was interested in Quinn" Ashley replies

"Quinn is Quinn Ashley if she can't decide between you and Rachel then move on. Yeah she's my best friend more like a sister but she was taking her time and a girl like you shouldn't be put on hold. I'm happy for you and if Quinn can't see what's right in front of her then so be it move on you can't hold on forever when opportunities like this are waiting for you. This Spencer chick sounds like she made a big impression on you and if she hurts you I'll whip her ass and not the kind of ass whip I enjoy" she winks at Ashley.

"I'm happy for you but I want to meet her and like Santana said if she hurts you Santana will do the ass whipping and I'll do the bitch slapping" Brittany giggles dropping her hands from Ashley's cheeks.

Ashley rolls her eyes smiling at her friends "you wouldn't even hurt a fly and you'll bitch slap her I love to see happen" she smirks at Brittany.

"But in all due seriousness I haven't called her and we haven't done anything yet but if we do I'll keep you posted" Ashley says

"When you do" Brittany corrects "I just want you to be happy and I'm really proud of you for putting yourself out there"

"Geez you make me sound like a prostitute" Ashley playfully glares at Brittany

"A hot one at it" Santana smirks folding her arms on her chest.

"So what are you bitches up too" Ashley changes the subject

"Not much dropping Britt off before I go and help Lady Gaga with his fashion design" Santana rolls her eyes

"Hmm tell Kurt I said hi" Ashley licks the berries off the spatula

Santana raises an eyebrow "are you sure you're not making a cherry pie you seem to be popping those berries like you popped someone's cherry" she smirks

"Santana" Brittany giggles

"What" Santana winks

"Don't start something you can't finish" Brittany arches an eyebrow

"Hmm you wish it was your cherry I'm popping" Ashley wiggles her eyebrows

"Oh honey you wouldn't even be able to hand this latina pussy" Santana flirtatiously taps Ashley's chin

"Mmm you don't know till you try some, taste some, fuck some" Ashley tugs Santana's shirt pulling her closer towards her

"Don't act like you know how to pop my cherry" Santana smirks

Ashley looks at Brittany then Santana "if Brittany did then I'm pretty sure I can do it better I did however teach her how to tie a knot with a cherry" she grins

"What" Brittany says "no you didn't in fact I'm the one that taught you"

"Yeah and who should you how to pass liquor to another person's mouth" Ashley smirks

"It's all good baby I believe you I know you know how to tie a knot with a cherry how do you think you got me screaming" Santana winks making her way back to Brittany.

"TMI" Ashley scoffs

"That's not what you were saying about popping my cherry" Santana giggles

"Whatever" Ashley waves it off

"So what time are we meeting you there" Brittany ask wrapping her arms around the Latina's waist

"Kurt said it starts at eight" Santana puts her arms around Brittany's neck

"So that gives us five hours to get ready" Brittany says

Santana nods "yeah Quinn and I are gonna help Kurt with any last minute stuff. Holly will be there so will Puck he's gonna set up his system."

Brittany presses her lips together and nods "do you have anything to wear" she asks

"It's Kurt's fashion event if anything I'll grab something from the rack and throw it on" Santana suggests

"Okay you better go before it's too late. I love you" Brittany says kissing the Latina

"I love you too baby" Santana mumbles between their lips.

Santana pulls away from the blonde linking their fingers together. She hugs Ashley goodbye, tells her she'll see her at the event. Brittany walks her to the door their hands still linked. They kiss one more time before waving each other off telling each other they'll meet each other there as well as exchanging "I love you" before parting.

"By the way Ash" Brittany says walking towards her best friend

"Hmm" Ashley mumbles looking up at the blonde

"Kahlan's in town" Brittany response

Ashley arches an eyebrow "when did you find out" she asks

"Today before Santana and I arrived she left a voicemail about being in town last minute for a business event" Brittany shrugs

A big mischievous grin plays on Ashley's face wiggling her eyebrows.

Brittany widens her eyes "oh no I hate that look…shit I shouldn't have said anything"


End file.
